Tales of Souls, Swords and The Hammer
by Felouse
Summary: PG13 just in case, this is set in the best beat em up game of all times Soul Calibur 2, staring the only Sonic character to fit into this game so R&R plz and also note to readers all characters in including guest stars.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Same with the Soul Calibur 2 characters they belong to Namco. Now as usual on with the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tales of Souls, Swords and The Hammer

Prologue

Smoke starts to rise and is seen floating in the air and then a slash of a sword is heard.

The smoke starts to disappear and the back ground turns blue while the Soul Calibur Evil rises the back ground turns red and more smoke appears.

Then a voice is heard saying "Transcending history and the world a tale of souls and swords eternally retold."

The eye on the sword then opens and fire starts to appear, then inside the eye the sword known as Soul Edge is seen then it disappears and a crow flies towards the screen giving an eye shot.

Then a woman's hand is seen clutching an ominous shard of metal, the woman with blonde hair then looked up at the Greek god statue with a determined look on her face.

A young man with fiery red hair was on top of a building, as one of the cleaners see him and shout at him the young man jumps off the building with a cocky smirk on his face.

A man with brown hair and a odd scar on his left cheek was training with his staff, then a woman with brunette hair with a tight white shirt and skin tight knee length blue trousers was seen training too. Then a man with black Elvis like hair with a white and gold coloured vest is seen with his back turned.

An old man with odd grey hair and out of place clothing stomps on his foot on the floor and starts powering up his right fist.

A young man with rather pointy ears was picking up his sword and raising it into the air while light shines on him while he was standing in a forest.

A demon with green eyes is seen on top of a building while his red cape was blowing in the wind.

A odd pink creature who resembled a hedgehog who wore a red dress and few bits of white saw an ominous piece of metal on the floor on the beach so she picked it up.

Then in a field a young girl with tied dark blue hair is seen holding a piece of ominous metal, when the wind blows she started to look in the opposite direction as if understanding something about it, while she looked a crow flew over her head.

In a dark old temple a woman with black hair and a tight red suit looked at her opponent who had white hair and was wearing a very skimpy outfit, the woman with the skimpy outfit used her whip like sword and tried slashing at the other woman but she guarded.

In the streets of the slums a blonde hair French man with a rapier in his hands wearing purple trousers and a jacket was walking and then he tries to hide somewhere, a soldier is seen screaming out orders to find the French man, one of the soldiers asks a small girl with red hair where the man is but even though she knew where he was hiding she lied to soldier telling him another place where the French man went. The man who was hiding looked from his hiding place surprised someone like her would help him.

In a unknown part of the world where it rained a green horrid demon is seen taking out of a small bag a small ominous metal fragment, the demon clutched the piece and screamed as he found it.

In a odd temple a wall is been smashed by a large man with his jaw covered by a mask and his eyes were white and had no pupils, a man who had black Elvis like hair was pushed against another wall. The large man charged up for an attack, the smaller man saw this and dodged as soon as the large man tried to hack him down with his large axe and as soon as the large man missed the other man jumped towards him and hit the large man with his nun chuckas.

Back in the dark old temple with the two women the woman wearing tight red kept a hold of the woman's whip like sword, but the woman in the skimpy outfit smirked and made her sword go to pieces and make them home in on her opponent, but the other woman ran and jumped and guarded each one with great precision her skimpy wearing opponent looked a bit surprised. As the woman wearing tight red suit landed on the floor she moved her hands in an odd way and caused a big blast which took out the rest of the pieces of her sword.

The same crow that was seen in the field was flying over a battlefield in the ocean, the black bird flew over a samurai who was running over the small boats, an army of men were trying to fire at him but every shot was useless cause the olden day bullets did not pierce his armour also he guarded most of them with his sword which made them bounce off it, the samurai jumped into the air, it was then one of the army men tried to guard with his staff but the samurai sliced the man's staff in half and he looked at his opponents with anger.

On a dark mountain where lightning struck, the crow flown up the mountain and met up with an armoured man with a deformed arm, the black bird then dropped an ominous piece of metal into his deformed hand from its beak. As soon as the man clutched the metal fragment power surged through him, the crow flew away, then the eye on his sword opened after what seemed like such a long time.

The sword known as Soul Edge was finally awake and once again with the wielder of the foul blade they will wreck havoc on the world and this time everything will go their way.

TO BE CONTINUED

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this was a copy of the introduction of the game but please don't complain in the reviews about it cause I wanted to do it for affect and plus to introduce you know who, also the next chapter will be original (obviously).

So please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	2. Chapter 1 The Arrival

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Same with the Soul Calibur 2 characters they belong to Namco. Now as usual on with the story. 

Note- If all you fans who want sequel to Young Love (HelenxChris fic) reading this then I am really sorry but that was a one shot fic also I wasn't thinking of making a sequel due to not able to think of a great plot or being able to think of one but like I always say never say never so maybe I might do, so no more pestering me please but it is still appreciated.

Tales of Souls, Swords and The Hammer

Chapter 1 The Arrival

Amy was laid on top of something, it was something soft but yet hard, she heard a voice saying "Amy.. Amy wakey, wakey time to open those eyes."

The pink hedgehog did as she was told and saw that she was in her blue hero's arms and laying against his chest.

She asked "Sonic.. Where is Eggman?"

The blue hedgehog smiled at her and said "Gone."

He stroked her head softly and Amy asked "Ohhh Sonic can I stay in your arms a bit longer please?"

He just smiled at her and before he could say a word Amy woke up, for real this time.

The pink hedgehog opened her eyes slowly to see that she was in a forest but it didn't look anything like the Mystic Forest back at home but rather one that was completely unknown to her.

She got up from the ground, checked herself over to see if she was alright and to see if her clothes were alright too.

The first thing the pink hedgehog did was look at her surroundings again in confusion then she screamed "Sonic! Tails! Knuckles!"

She waited a few moments for a reply but got none she then shouted "Is anybody out here!"

She looked down at the ground and thought in sadness "Ohhhhhh looks like I am all alone."

Amy decided to walk and to try and get out of the forest, she went through many bushes, walked across many rivers even climb up a few trees to see if she could get a better view of things.

The more further she went on the more tired she became, so Amy decided that it was best to take a break.

The pink hedgehog went over to a rock and sat on it, she started to check her shoes for stones in them, but little did she know something was watching her from above.

Some rustling in the tree tops made her feel defensive she put her shoes back on and shouted "Who's there?"

She took her trusty piko piko hammer out. (god knows where it comes from)

She was ready to face anything but the thing she saw would make her cringe for a long time, cause what she saw was bones fall from the tree tops and some type of big red unidentified being with an eyeball in the middle of it.

The unidentified being looked over its bones that were on the ground, its bones started to float into the air and connect to the being, the odd being spun around a little and a bright light shone from it and exploded which made Amy close her eyes and put her hands in front of her face.

As she opened her eyes and took her hands away from her face, she saw the unknown being was now a skeleton that had an odd glow come from it, its eye was also in the center of his chest.

Amy looked at the being shocked to see such a thing and asked it "What?... Are you?"

But like most odd beings it didn't say a word and looked at her as if trying to decide if she was worth something.

The pink hedgehog took a couple of steps back but with her trusty hammer ready in her hands.

The beingmade a staff appear in its hands and tried to hit her but Amy jumped back to avoid it.

The skeleton like being tried to swipe at her with its staff but instead she jumped and swung her hammer to hit the weapon out of its hands but instead it hit her which made hermoan in painand fall to the ground, she quickly got up from the ground and dodged the next shot from the beings staff.

The pink hedgehogscreamed out in war cry"AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Amy hit the being in the skull with her hammer which made it fall over but it got up and hit her in the face with the end of its staff which made her fall to the ground onto her back.

She tried to get up but the strange being put its staff under her arms lifted her and put her on the floor spun around on its staff and kicked her in the back hard this made her scream in agony.

The being stared at its opponent like a predator to a prey making sure to see if she was unconscious.

But instead Amy slowly got up and her hammer was still in her hands, she was determined not to be beaten, but it was obvious she couldn't go on cause somehow this being was more better in everyway in fighting. she was battered, bruised and bleeding from her bottom lip thanks to this odd being.

She tried for a swing with her hammer to its knee cap but instead the being dodged it with ease. It spun the staff into her hitting her in the back then spun it back into her chest which made her fly off the ground, it then followed up with ahit toher back down with its staff, that was the last shot needed as he heard her scream in more agony, it saw her fall unconscious and was moving no more.

It looked at her then nearby something fell out of her dress, the being noticed the thing that fell from her dress it was what it wanted the ominous metal fragment of Soul Edge.

It went towards the fragment and tried to pick it up but it heard the pink creature still breathing and trying to get up, the unknown being lifted its staff over its head and it was ready to hit her in the back of her head.

But the unknown being heard a deep voice behind it say "Hey that's no way to treat a lady."

The strange being turned around and looked towards the man who talked, the man had tied back black hair and wore armour to protect his body, the being saw that he was ready to fight with his sword ready.

So the strange creature got ready to face the swordsman, the creature got its staff readyit tried to hit him in the head but the swordsman guarded against his blow well and he capitalised on it and slashed it twice with his sword, it tried to hit him at the side of his head but instead he moved away from the staff's range and ran towards it while letting out a war cry when its guard was down and jumped up and slashed it while hewent over his head slashing at its head, landing on his feet slashing at its back.

The creature fell onto the ground but it got up again. During the fight Amy saw the small ominous shard that she found on the beach, she crawled towards it and took into her hand but she lost most of her strength to do anything else.

The being tried spinning its staff continuously fast to hit the swordsman but instead he took two steps back put his sword into his sheath,somehow he made the sword glow with a strange aura as he charged up, it then went on fire and he slashed towards it like a flaming tornado. Both of the slashes caught the creature.

The odd creature looked at the swordsman, it went to pieces and the eyeball started to make its bones float and with that it escaped.

The skilled swordsman had his usual look on his face and said "What a waste of time."

He looked towards the woman he saved but he was shocked to find that the woman he saved was an animal wearing clothes.

He asked himself out loud in an astonished tone "What…. is.. she?"

He touched her face to see if she was real and it seemed to him it was.

He looked at her hand clutching what seems to be a fragment of Soul Edge, he took his out and examined the two pieces and found they were both the same, unless the man that gave him his piece of Soul Edge was telling the truth that was a different story.

Luckily for her that he came along otherwise she would of died, he checked for a pulse to see if she was still alive, he found her pulse was still going but slowly.

At first he thought that it would be a waste of time to help her but his conscience got the better of him so he picked her up over his shoulder, took her hammer in one hand, took the Soul Edge piece into his hand as well for her, he then made sure he wasn't leaving anything behind and then walked in a direction to a place he knew would be safe.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	3. Chapter 2 Old Age Guidance

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Same with the Soul Calibur 2 characters they belong to Namco. 

Brent-Ka thanks for your advice but I am not sure if it will help me cause you see to explain this well I must say that I have a learning disability which affects how I speak or write so even though I may understand what I am writing fully no one else may not do. I hope that explains why I have the imagination but not the writing capability's of making it understandable but still thanks for the advice I will try as best as I can to not say too many thens or any other things you said.

Now as usual on with the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tales of Souls, Swords and The Hammer

Chapter 2 Old Age Guidance

She found herself in a place where she didn't want to ever be in, everywhere around her she saw nothing but flames, this place was like an inferno and it was so hot it would put a sauna to shame. She turned around and saw a being who was a burning inferno, it had an odd looking sword inside its skeletal form and it screamed in greed like tone.

The pink hedgehog woke up from that vision she had and looked at her surrounding, she found herself on a comfy yet old bed, she looked for her hammer and found that it was no where to be seen.

Amy saw someone come into the room, it was a man with tied black hair, a black beard and armour that looked to have being used quite a lot in defending his body against many things.

She looked at him in confusion and then she went defensive again scooting back against the bed not saying a word.

The man said to her "So you are awake," he sat down from a safe distance on the bed and asked "Can you understand me?"

The pink hedgehog didn't say a word, she looked for her hammer but still no sign of it.

The swordsman then tried starting a conversation saying slowly so she can understand "My name is Mitsurugi pleased to meet you."

As soon as he didn't get a reply, he gave up thinking that she probably is a foreigner that does not understand him.

He then got up and while his back was turned he heard a girls voice say "Do you have a hair dryer?"

Mitsurugi turned around in shock and asked "A what? What's a 'air dyer?'"

Amy looked shocked at this and somehow scared "No hair dryer! Oh for the love of…"

She calmed down and saw that the samurai looked a bit shocked that she could talk and a little bit wondering what this thing she called a 'hair dryer'.

Amy decided to say something else "The names Amy Rose by the way." she looked around and asked "Did you put my hammer somewhere?"

Mitsurugi nodded his head and replied "I left it with the rest of the weaponry." he continued to say "I sometimes train here whenever I am away from home and on rare occasions I train other people."

Amy looked up at him and he said "That would be one thing I recommend you do cause the way you swing that hammer is not fluid and it does not help you against creatures like Charade."

The pink hedgehog asked "Charade?"

The samurai replied "It is a creature that is still unknown to many people but it seems to search for the Soul Edge fragments."

He showed her the piece he has and said "It is like your piece, the fragments are supposed to be of Soul Edge a great blade that only the greatest of warriors can hold.

With interest in her eyes she asked "Soul Edge?"

Mitsurugi explained "Like I said Soul Edge is a great blade that only the greatest of warriors can hold, it is supposed to be the most powerful blade in existence. Many people want to find it for many reasons but those reasons are unknown to me."

Amy then asked innocently "What is your reason for finding it?"

The samurai looked towards her and said "I am sorry but my reasons are my own and I do not wish to tell you them."

She replied "I understand."

It was then she asked politely "You said that I need training tell me what I am doing wrong?"

Mitsurugi said in a wise tone "You let your guard down too much, also you do not seem to use your weapon to its full potential, to be honest there is a load of things I can tell you but as far as advice go I would train."

Amy looked up at him and said " You said that on rare occasions that you train other people right?"

Mitsurugi looked at her and said "Yes your point?"

She asked politely "Can you then train me please."

The samurai replied "I am sorry but I do not have time to train people right now."

As he was about to leave the room the pink hedgehog went in front of him looked at him as cutely as she could and said "Ohhh please I am a fast learner and I promise to listen carefully to your wisdom."

Mitsurugi sighed and said in a exasperated but calm tone "Alright come with me."

The pink hedgehog could not help but to give the swordsman a wide happy grin.

As he showed her out of the bedroom they went into a large area where there was some type of cage with water around it, Amy looked at the cage and wondered why there was water around it.

She got her answer when the samurai said to her "Usually I put the cage there so no one falls into the water when I train people, but sometimes I may remove it to so they may learn how to get people out of a fighting ring."

Amy then asked "Why?"

Mitsurugi replied "It is sometimes useful in some areas against some opponents."

The pink hedgehog nodded her head in understanding, the samurai man then asked "Shall we get started then?"

She then replied confidently "Yeah lets get started."

As the master and newly appointed student entered the cage, Mitsurugi threw her piko piko hammer to her, as soon as she caught it Mitsurugi took his samurai sword out of his sheath.

He then tauntingly cracked his neck from side to side and said "Don't cry."

Amy decided to taunt back so while sorting out her gloves to make sure they fit she picked up her hammer ready to go and said in a confident tone "Get ready to lose."

The master and student were ready to go but Mitsurugi said "Before we begin the fight lets start off by learning the basics."

Amy nodded to her new teacher and listened carefully as he said "Horizontal attacks provide a great way to damage a circling foe." he demonstrated with a slash to show how it goes, the pink hedgehog did the same with her hammer and he looked to her and said "Very nice."

Mitsurugi then got back to his stance and said "Secondly you need to know the vertical attack, these kinds of attacks are very useful to counter an enemy's horizontal attack." he again showed her how the slash is done Amy did the same with her hammer and he said "Not bad."

The samurai then said "Now we will learn the kick, it tends to be a bit weak, but the quickness of the attack allows you to catch your opponent off-guard, but that could be a problem since you are so small."

Amy did not look pleased and gave him a hard kick to his shin and he replied "OW."

He felt his shin to see if it is ok he then said "Ok I take that back, you are strong with your kicks."

He looked towards her and said "Next is guarding. You will learn that guarding is absolutely essential if you plan on becoming good at fighting."

He continued to say "Also evading attacks is also a great way to win, lets try it, see how well you do."

Mitsurgi ran up to her and tried slashing at her but she defended with her hammer, the samurai went for another slash that went down to slice her but she went to the left to evade the attack.

The samurai smiled at his student and said "Excellent."

Mitsurugi smiled towards his student this caught Amy off guard as he threw her across the room and against the cage.

This made her say "Ow, why did you do that for?"

The samurai just looked at his student seriously and said "You should never let your guard down no matter what, also grabs and throws are useful to use on your opponent. You are lucky I did not use my real grabs with my sword."

Amy looked at him angered by what he did she ran towards him hammer in hand letting out her war cry. She grabbed a hold of his leg and tripped him up, she then was about to raise her hammer and smash it onto his head.

But before she could do anything he said "Excellent ." she stopped and looked at him with confusion in her eyes he then continued to say "I did not think you would be able to do that but obviously you are proving the fact of size does not matter."

Amy smiled at him for his praising and asked "But wait samurai's are supposed to not judge books by its cover right?"

Mitsurugi replied "Yes but I never had trouble with people your size before."

Amy understanding what he meant nodded her head.

He went back into his battle stance and said "Another form of the guard is called guard impact. It may take a few tries to perfect it but you'll learn the timing soon enough."

She again nodded understanding his wise words.

He then told her "Try hitting me now."

She nodded and tried to hit him but as her hammer almost made contact he quickly deflected the strike with the greatest of ease.

Amy was caught by surprise by that, as Mitsurugi said "Usually its great way to leave them open for more of your attacks." the pink hedgehog was wondering how can that be hard until he said "Now lets see you try to use the guard impact."

He slashed towards her but she defended against the blow, but she did not do what was necessary to the lesson.

The samurai then said "Not good enough."

He slashed towards her again and again the same result he then said "Ok lets see if the third time is a lucky charm."

Amy was ready this time to make it work, as Mitsurugi slashed towards her again she deflected his sword with ease much like he did.

The swordsman smiled and said "Good, you finally got it. But next time try to not let your guard down while doing it. I noticed you left yourself open again, but I guess practice makes perfect."

She looked up to her teacher who put his sword down. She wondered if the lesson was over but she got her answer when he said "Now for the final lesson, I am going to teach you about the soul charge."

The pink hedgehog looked towards him and asked "The soul charge?"

Mitsurugi did not answer though as he told her "Concentrate with your eyes open."

Amy could not help but say "Huh?"

He saw her confusion and said "Just do as I tell you."

She then replied "Ok"

She did as he told her and concentrated with her eyes open the only problem was she did not know what to concentrate on.

He then said "Now concentrate on yourself, concentrate on the soul inside you, call upon its power."

She did as told and concentrated on her soul from within, moments have passed and nothing happened.

The pink hedgehog sighed and said "Its not working."

Mitsurugi said in a determined tone "You can do it just concentrate harder and when you feel a surge of power call upon it like you would in war."

Amy did as he was told she concentrated harder on the soul within her.

A few more moments have passed and still nothing she then thought "Oh Sonikku if only you were here."

She concentrated back to her soul like she was supposed to but just at that very moment she felt a surge of power go through her much like what Mitsurugi described.

She raised her hammer into the air and screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" when she did that a green glow surrounded her which made the room brighter. When she felt the surge go from inside her she looked at her trusty piko piko hammer that now had a blue aura around it.

She looked at the blue aura with a questioning look, she heard the samurai's voice say "That blue aura you see is what you called upon it increases the power of your attacks." She smiled at what she accomplished but there was more lecturing to come from the swordsman as he said "It also has the amazing ability to break people guarding, but the problem with using this, is that it leaves yourself open to any attacks."

After awhile of not using it the blue aura disappeared obviously it can be only be used at a certain amount of time.

The samurai said "Congratulations you have learned well and fast might I add, use these skills I taught you well." but they were still not finished as he said "Ok, now show me your moves."

The pink hedgehog said "What? But there is no opponents."

He simply replied to her "Imagine your opponents."

(A/N: This next bit is gonna sound like Exhibition where you see all the fighters demonstrate their fighting skills.)

Amy Rose stood in the middle of the ring to get ready to demonstrate her skills, she took her hammer into her hands and swung it from left to right, she took a couple of steps back and pretended to smack two people in the face behind her with a turn around spin and swing. The pink hedgehog spun her hammer in her hands while putting it over her head which made it look like a helicopter but as she finished spinning she went ballistic running while swinging her hammer everywhere while at some points letting out a war cry. She then stopped in the middle once more and charged for her biggest attack.

She said in a tone filled with confidence "Here we go." As her hammer gathered up flames she spun her hammer around with the flames and her trademark love hearts following. She finished her practice by stopping and letting out one last war cry and hitting the floor.

She breathed in and out from her work out which was a usual thing for her.

Mitsurugi smiled at his student and applauded her efforts and he said "Excellent, you are very skilled with the hammer and may I say that you might someday become a legend in history."

Amy could not help but blush at his praising but she said to him "Thank you."

The swordsman looked up at the sky and saw the sun was setting and he said "Night will come soon so if you want to get up early I suggest you get some sleep like I am."

The pink hedgehog followed him out of the caged arena and asked "Mitsy have you seen anyone else like me?"

Mitsurugi clearly not bothered about the nick name given replied in all honesty "I am afraid I have not."

Amy looked down at her shoes and said in a sad tone "Oh, nevermind."

The samurai saw that she did not want to talk about it so he left for his room but before he went inside his room he heard the pink hedgehog's sweet voice say "Good night."

He then replied to her "Good night."

As he entered his room Amy went into her temporary room and wondered "Hmmmm am I the only one here?"

She laid onto her bed and kept on thinking about Sonic and all of her friends but in the end she finally let sleep take over her as her eyes fell shut.

_Morning_

Amy woke up early, well it seemed early to her cause since there was no clocks it was hard to tell what time it was.

She got up and put her hammer away somewhere on her person (still the question where does it come from?), the pink hedgehog was about to leave her room till a piece of paper on the table caught her attention.

The pink hedgehog went over to the paper and read it which was written in a odd way but it was still readable.

It said "Dear Amy, I am sorry but I must leave you on your own at this point cause I have my own business to attend to, but I know you can still survive on your own without my help, all that I can tell you is to head east from here to Thuban it may be a long trip but I am sure you will do well, the reason I am telling you this cause my training grounds are not safe anymore, also since you have done so well I have left you a couple of gifts inside your room under your bed take a look I think you will be pleased. From Your Master Mitsurugi."

Amy did not know what to do now but all she did was do as his note said for it was his last instructions.

She went to her bed and dragged out what looked to be a sack, she pulled it out and undid the knots to find inside 600 gold coins and with it something that surprised her, she took out a hammer that was a little longer then her piko piko hammer, the hammer was silver with bits of blue around the handle and on the head of it.

She gazed at her new weapon in awe wondering why he give her such a gift but she left it at that since he was not around, she put the hammer away much like with her piko piko hammer.

The pink hedgehog got everything including the 600 gold coins she got from the sack with her new hammer she also took the Soul Edge fragment with her. She then left the building and read the note from Mitsurugi and went east like his note said and so began the tale of Amy Rose.

TO BE CONTINUED

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I end it I thought I tell you something I will do, I will do a weapon gallery for Amy but I will only do it for weapons she get during adventures so here it is. (information will be set out much like )

1 – Piko Piko Hammer

Special Abilities – N/A

Disadvantages – N/A

Offence – 100

Defence – 100

Weapon Bio – This weapon has served Amy well in her fights against Dr Eggman, his battalion of robots and other sort of creations, not only should foes be careful who wields it but they should also be careful of the wallop it gives, this weapon is most familiar and well balanced to Amy.

2 – Neptune's Hammer

Special Abilities – Has longer reach

Disadvantages – Wielder receives damage on impact when guarding

Offence – 125

Defence – 100

Weapon Bio – The colour of the weapon resembles the ocean, the weapon itself is unknown in origin but with its long reach and some great force behind it, it may look like its for show but it is still a great a weapon.

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	4. Chapter 3 Journey Through The New World

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Same with the Soul Calibur 2 characters they belong to Namco. Now as usual on with the story.  
-

Tales of Souls, Swords and The Hammer

Chapter 3 Journey Through The New World

On the beautiful plains the grass has the most stunning shade of green ever seen, a river flowed with sparkling looking water and the flowers were gorgeous it was if nothing tainted the lands.

The broad, long and windy river flowed perfectly down into the waterfall, creating a fine mist as the crystal clear water plummeted and separated.

From the side of the river, someone's delicate and soft hands reached into the clean water, took the liquid into their now bowl shaped hands and splashed it onto their face.

The person was none other than the pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose, she looked at her reflection in the river and smiled to see that her face looked alright.

She has been on her journey for a day now and already she found this world interesting.

She looked around once more at the amazing sight before her but she had to leave for her journey was more important then sight seeing.

The pink hedgehog walked away and went on with her journey through the windy plains.

_Hours Later_

As Amy made her way from the plains she found herself in what appeared to be some ancient ruins. The pink hedgehog's small feet walked up the old stairs, the ruin looked to be Japanese in origin and the area was pretty big.

As the pink hedgehog walked through the ruins the sun started to set and the sky changed from soothing blue to orange with bits of red. She sighed for she knew that the town of Thuban was still awhile away so she was probably going to have to sleep somewhere.

She sat down on a slab of rock from the ruin and closed her eyes deep in thought.

Her mind was filled with the usual day dreams of Sonic being with her, holding her or stroking her quills. The adorable pink hedgehog wished so much for her sweet Sonikku to be here. Amy opened her eyes in realization that he was not here and she was alone, her eyes had the look of sadness in them for it seemed hopeless to find anyone she knew.

She shook her head and told herself "What is wrong with you, of course you will see him again this is just like the time we got stuck on Earth with Chris, Chuck, Tanaka and Ella and many others so if I keep looking maybe I will find Sonic here on this world somewhere."

The pink hedgehog smiled for she had some hope to concentrate on. At that moment her ears heard something in the far distance, she ran towards the place where she heard the commotion.

Amy climbed up some parts of the broken ruins to get to the location, the sound was starting to come more clearly now, the sound was of weapons clashing together.

She heard some grunts and war cries as well, one was a woman who sounded quite young the pink hedgehog also heard two men's voices one sounded very deep and the other sounded in between deep and high pitched but the only thing she heard them do was a loud inhuman grunt and the other sounded like he was laughing a lot.

Amy heard the young woman's voice say "I see you!" while she was climbing she heard the woman say "Go… Away!"

But as the pink hedgehog almost made it she heard the woman cry out in pain as soon as she heard her get hit by something.

As Amy got up and grabbed the wooden floor she saw one big man covered in red armour with bits of gold for design his helmet covered his face also he was carrying with him a big battle axe which was the same colour as his armour.

The other man was covered in brown cloth mostly around the head to hide his identity, his right arm was naked and in it he held a falchion.

The two men looked down at the body of the young woman who they defeated, her tied back dark blue hair blew in wind over her face, her body laid still the only thing that moved was her fingers, the woman wore peculiar clothing in places, a green top but still showed her thin figure she also wore white short pants.

The woman tried to get up, as soon as she looked up she saw the big man with his axe raised ready to chop her in half, the weapon was about to hack right through her, she closed her eyes shut and put her hands on her head.

But nothing happened she was expecting the end but to her amazement when she opened her eyes she saw a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and red shoes with a ocean coloured hammer in her hands, the hammer stopped the axe coming further.

The smaller man finally reacted and tried to slash at the small hedgehog, but the young woman quickly grabbed her tonfas and hit the cloth covered swordsman.

As the small man was hit back, Amy pushed the giant of the two away this made the big man scream in utter distaste.

The young woman was surprised that a creature like this would help her she also wondered a lot about the person who just saved her but there was no time to find out for they had enemies to take out.

The big armoured man checked his axe and grunted in confidence while the cloth covered swordsman slashed with his falchion a few times and laughed a little.

When the two saw their opponents were ready the young woman raised her arms with both tonfas in her hands and said "Wind guide me." she got ready into her fighting stance ready for a fight.

The pink hedgehog simply looked down eyes closed and said "Sonikku." the young woman heard what she said which surprised her more, the small creature then got into her fighting stance and was ready to fight their opponents.

In that split second the cloth covered swordsman tried to thrust towards Amy with his blade but when she noticed his blade she deflected the thrust which pushed the swordsman away, the hedgehog looked at him angrily as she charged at him and smacked his foot which made him grab it in pain while jumping on one foot.

The armoured axe man went to hack at the hedgehog but the young woman charged towards the man and hit him in the face with one of her tonfas while screaming "Strike!"

The armoured man fell on his back and growled as if in disbelief, he got up and went to chop for her head but he ended up missing, at that point the man got up and hit her with the side of his axe which knocked her down to the floor. As he went to chop her on the floor she rolled out of the way and jumped onto her feet.

Amy stood in front of her cloth wearing opponent with confidence in her eyes, the two started to fight one another with the man laughing now and then. His sword slashed against her hammer as did her hammer against his blade.

The two kept fighting blade against hammer, both of their weapons clashed and the two did not falter in trying to hurt the other but it seemed to each they were both equally matched. The man looked at the pink hedgehog he underestimated.

The man laughed again and he went into a stance and started to make flames appear on his sword and then when he tried to slash at her she dodged.

It was at that very moment she screamed holding her hammer high, flames appearing over it and turning bigger, she shouted "Take… this!"

The flaming hammer hit the man in the face and made him go over near the edge but as soon as he was on the floor he quickly got up.

The big man was now grunting in frustration cause of how fast the woman was with her tonfas, the armoured man tried to hit her again with the side of his axe, he got her this time and she was smacked near the edge of the wooden floor of the ruin.

Amy was smacking her opponent up against a caged area while saying "Got you!" and "Stay down!" the man fell to the ground while screaming. The man in armour went to hit the young woman off but she evade him and was right behind him.

As soon as he turned around he saw her spin her tonfas which made flames appear and shout "Come on... hit!" the armoured man fell to the floor. The woman thought it was over, she turned her back on him and walked over to see her helper.

But as she walked she turned around to see the big man up and his axe about to chop her in half but the pink hedgehog ran and shouted "Look out!"

Amy hit the armoured man so hard he flew in the air and fell off the edge screaming during the fall. The hedgehog turned around to see the cloth covered man blade still in hand, but he made no advancement,

So with one final laugh he ran towards them and jumped over them, they both looked behind them expecting to see him but instead he was gone, no where in sight.

The pink hedgehog spun her hammer around saying in a confident tone "Too easy."

The woman just clutched her tonfas near her chest and said "My heart is still pounding."

Amy looked towards the person she saved, the woman looked down at the pink hedgehog and asked "Who are you?"

The small creature put Neptune's Hammer away and answered politely "Amy Rose pleased to meet you, and you are?"

The young woman replied politely with a smile "Talim." The two looked at one another for awhile, Talim was surprised by how Amy could talk like a human cause to her there was no such thing of a being like her.

The pink hedgehog was glad to meet someone on her journey, the young woman asked "So Amy where are you off?"

Amy replied "I am off to a town called Thuban."

Talim said "I am off that way too."

The pink hedgehog again replied "Wow so we can be like comrades."

The young woman nodded to that and said "That would be great," she then smiled and continued saying "thanks for saving me by the way I really needed it."

It was then Amy asked "By any chance you know the way out of these ruins to get to Thuban?"

Talim answered back "I am not sure, wait a moment."

The young woman looked in the direction where the wind was hitting her face, she then nodded as if understanding it.

Amy's new found companion said to her "Follow me please." the two started to walk in a direction out of the area they were in and down a steep cliff, they then walked down a long straight path.

It seemed to them it was a path that looked like it went on forever from a distance, the two went onwards to what might lie ahead.

As the two walked side by side Amy asked her companion "Errm Talim?"

The young woman replied back "Yes?"

The pink hedgehog looked at Talim and asked "What were you doing back there? When you were facing the wind?"

The young woman simply replied "I listened to the wind," Amy looked up at her with confusion in her eyes, she noticed the look in her eyes and explained "I am a wind priestess, the last of my tribe to be able to read the winds."

The adorable hedgehog asked with curiosity "So can you hear it say things then?"

Talim replied "No that's not how it works, the winds do not talk to me I simply read it of any type of aura it has. Back there I was trying to find the town by using the winds to help find it."

Amy smiled and nodded in understanding, as they kept walking along their path it was the wind priestesses turn to ask "If you don't mind me asking why are you off to Thuban for?"

She simply replied to her "Well I am going there cause my master said in this note I have that I must make my way there." it was then she asked again "So what is your business there then?"

Talim replied "I am just passing through there and maybe stay for the night."

The pink hedgehog then asked "Where exactly are you off to?"

The wind priestess again replied "I am on a journey to find an evil source," without asking the hedgehog got more information "One day as I was reading the winds I had collapsed after sensing an evil energy which flowed through my body, I was unconscious for days, after that I could not understand why I collapsed until a few months ago a westerner brought a peculiar metallic fragment, he said it was a vitality charm but I recognised the energy within the metal fragment as the same malevolent energy that I felt on the day I collapsed, so here I am on my journey to find whatever this evil is."

Amy was so intrigued by her companion's story she brought out her piece of Soul Edge wondering if it was the same as Talim's, the hedgehog asked while showing her the piece of the evil fragment "Is your piece like this one?"

The wind priestess looked at the metal fragment and brought her piece out to compare, she found the pieces they had seemed to have come from the same place.

Talim was shocked to find that one of the fragments was with the small pink hedgehog, but she decided not to bother her bout it till a later point in time.

Amy asked again "Well is it?"

The young woman replied "Yes it sure is."

The two said nothing more as they put their soul edge pieces away, Talim did not know what they would do when they got to their destination but she just had to wonder what would happen next. So they kept on heading towards their destination.

TO BE CONTINUED

-

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	5. Chapter 4 Legend and Fact As One

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Same with the Soul Calibur 2 characters they belong to Namco. Now as usual on with the story.  
-

Tales of Souls, Swords and The Hammer

Chapter 4 Legend and Fact As One

She saw nothing but her closed eyes, she could hear screams of familiar voices and smell burning flesh and other sort of burning stuff that she could not figure out. The pink hedgehog opened her eyes and saw the familiar scene of the place that she thought was hell.

Her eyes inspected the area around her, she saw nothing but endless land of fire, the sky was red and it looked to be there was no one in sight but when she turned around, what she saw made her jump out of her boots.

There before her was a screaming and burning form of her love Sonic and behind him was the flaming being that she saw before, it was definitely the same one for it had the blade inside its skeletal form and it screamed in lust, it was as if it enjoyed her and his pain.

She woke up in fright and sweat matted her fur, it was morning and she thanked no one in particular that it was because she did not want to go back to sleep to see that image again.

Amy put her face against her knees as if wanting comfort, Talim entered the bedroom and saw her in that position.

She asked with concern in her voice "You alright Amy?"

The pink hedgehog looked up with tears of fear in her eyes, as the young wind priestess saw her companion in her state she sat on the bed next to her and hugged her and stroked her quills soothingly.

Amy laid still in her companion's comforting arms, the adorable hedgehog tried to not whimper but the dream she saw was so… awful.

After a few moments Talim felt her companion calm down and let her go and again asked "You alright?"

The pink hedgehog looked towards the young wind priestess so she continued "But if you do not want to talk about it then that's ok with me."

Even though Amy heard her she decided to tell her anyway "Well you see lately for the last two times I have went to sleep I have been having these visions or dreams of something…. something that really scared me,"

Talim listened intently to her new found friend as she carried on saying "this being I have been seeing in the dream was a skeletal form in flames, the second time I seen it now and it had…….."

The wind priestess could see the hurt in her eyes and wish not to pry any further and told her companion with a comforting hand on the shoulder "You do not have to say anymore you know."

The cute pink hedgehog was quiet at that point due to not wanting to remember Sonic in that situation but she still said "Thanks for listening Talim."

She replied "You welcome."

As the wind priestess got up she asked "Do you still wanna look around town?"

Amy loved shopping and she thought maybe going round town wouldn't be so bad so she answered "Sure, just give me time to get ready." Talim nodded her head as if to say of course so she left their temporary bedroom with twin beds to let the hedgehog get ready.

The two of them were in the town of Thuban and they had booked a room for a few nights. She thought that maybe going around town would help her feel better from her awful dream and to find out why she came here in Mitsurugi's note.

_Minutes Later_

As the two travellers left the inn, they both went to the market place, this was defiantly the place to be for shopping, the two females saw many things from different charms, trinkets, clothes even weaponry.

When it came to the weapons Amy found one hammer that caught her eye, it was black with stripes of red going around the tip of the handle and the two red stripes were on each end of the head with Japanese symbol in the middle of the head.

She asked the merchant "Excuse me sir?"

The male merchant did not seemed phased to see a pink hedgehog talking it was as if he knew every species.

But she did not mind if he was not surprised it just made things easier to ask "I want to know about this hammer?"

The merchant said "Ahhhh a wise choice madam, this is the called the Kari Hammer, this hammer was used in many wars and would cost around 900 gold pieces but for you young lady I will give you it for 800 gold pieces."

Amy could easily buy that since getting most gold pieces from Mitsurugi's gift bag and Talim giving her 900 gold pieces for saving her at first the pink hedgehog did not want so much from her but the she insisted that it was ok and she had loads more coins with her.

But the pink hedgehog didn't want to pay yet she decided to try to haggle for it see if she can persuade him to make it cheaper, she said to him "That sounds like a bit much for that hammer, how about I give it for you for.. hmmmm lets say 750."

The merchant replied with a laugh "Your kidding me right, this hammer has been used in many wars so it is worth 800 ok?"

But Amy was not going to give up on this hammer, she offered "I am not paying 800 for it, I will pay you 700 for it, how is that?"

The merchant shook his head in frustration "Look lady this was a well used hammer and it is very formidable in battle but I tell you what, I will give it to you for your 700 and if you want you can give the extra 100 for a world map, does that sound better to you?"

The pink hedgehog did not want to bother the man any further and plus there was some success in it and she will be getting a map of the world as a bonus so she replied "Deal."

The man smiled and said "Excellent."

The two exchanged the items and the money to each other, Amy put the map away in her pocket and looked at her hammer to make sure it was a good buy, she tested it with a couple of swings.

After she was satisfied she put the Kari Hammer away and left to meet her friend Talim who was waiting for her.

The wind priestess smiled to her and asked politely "Did you find anything useful in there?"

The hedgehog smiled back and replied "Sure did." she showed her companion the hammer and the map she got which seemed alright to her.

She said "They look good."

As the two were about to leave Amy heard a familiar voice say "Ahhh I see that you have made it."

As the pink hedgehog and wind priestess looked to see who it was, Talim went into her defensive stance, while Amy looked at the person that talked.

The young wind priestess stood her guard but the adorable pink hedgehog looked at the person and asked "Mitsy? Is that you?"

The man before them was the person that Amy knew, the armoured samurai said "I am glad that I found you, cause I have something to explain and speak with you about, come with me please."

Before he left Amy asked "Mitsy, can Talim join us?"

Mitsurugi looked towards them and replied "She may if she wishes."

As the two followed the samurai man he brought them to a place in Thuban where the streets looked deserted, on the left hand side of the street Mitsurugi lead them into a house.

But when the three entered the house they found it to be really a bar filled with many travellers, warriors even mercenaries.

Mitsurugi, Talim and Amy sat down at a lonely table, the bar looked pretty rough but surprising to see no one looked to fight around here.

The samurai looked towards the two and said "Some of the things I am going tell is stay between the three of us got it?"

The two females nodded their heads to the male as he continued to say "Good," he started to explain "As I said before Amy I am glad you made it here safely."

The pink hedgehog asked in confusion "Why do you say that?"

Her master replied "Cause you have passed my test."

Amy looked at him not only in shock but in disbelief but it did explain why he was not so informative in his note.

Mitsurugi carried on saying "If you made it here then you passed but if you did not then it would be obvious wouldn't it?"

She only nodded her head saying she understood but again he continued "But there was a reason I told you to come here."

Talim who decided to join in on the conversation asked "And that would be?"

He did not mind her joining in the conversation, so he answered "I wanted to speak with you about Soul Edge."

The pair were shocked to hear him say those words, it also stunned some patrons in the bar who overheard their conversation since they know of it.

Amy asked like it was an ordinary thing "Soul Edge? What for?"

Mitsurgi answered her "You see, Soul Edge is a hard weapon to obtain so I need your help to find it, even maybe retrieve it."

It was then the worried voice of the other young woman said "No she shouldn't."

The samurai warrior looked towards Talim and asked "And why should she not?"

The wind priestess replied "Cause Soul Edge is evil and it should be destroyed before it's taint takes over every land."

Mitsurugi said in a distasteful tone "Now you listen here young lady, I lost track of the blade once and I will not lose it again understand?"

She shook her head and replied in the same tone "No I do not understand cause your intentions for getting the evil thing is not even a good idea at all."

He answered back "You just can't comprehend the blade's power."

The young woman again said back "I know what it is and I know it should not be misjudged for it will mean destruction on every land."

He was about to reply till Amy butted in and said "Will you guys please stop arguing, it look like you both have two different stories about the same thing, why is this?"

Neither of them spoke either cause they did not have an answer or they could not explain how they had a different account on Soul Edge.

The pink hedgehog answered "I think I will need to think on it then I can decide what to do from here."

The two humans both nodded and said "Alright." and during the rest of the time seated there they said nothing.

_Half Hour Later_

As the trio left the bar Mitsurugi said "Well it was nice talking to both of you but I am afraid I must take my leave."

Talim been polite offered "Why don't you come with us?"

Amy was hoping he would say yes but it was not to be as he shook his head and answered "As nice the offer is I can't accept."

The pink hedgehog asked "Why not?"

The samurai looked towards his student who he was proud to call one of his best and replied "My journey is mine alone, anyone else with me will just get in the way or cause me to slow down."

The two young women both did not do anything at first but after having a think they both nodded but Amy was more reluctant to do so.

Mitsurugi looked at the two and said "Well I must be off, farewell."

As he left the two young women waved and both said "Bye." but Amy added "Make sure you stay alive so we can meet again."

As he walked away he could not help but smile as he heard the pink hedgehog's voice wishing him well. As soon as he left both Talim and Amy looked at one another with a questioning look.

At this point it was obvious to both of them that both need to plan out what to do next and neither one would know till they thought more into the situation that was before them.

TO BE CONTINUED

3 – Kari Hammer Special Abilities – When soul charge is triggered increases offence to 130 but returns to normal over time Disadvantages – Cannot block attacks Offence – 115  
Defence – 110  
Weapon Bio – The Kari Hammer is a great weapon that has been used in many unknown wars since no records have been preserved, the weapon has the unbelievable ability of increasing the wielder's strength which makes it a very formidable weapon in battle.

_**Note – Due to not knowing what to do for next chapter or lack of inspiration it will take longer then I have expected to come up with a new chapter, so I have decided to postpone this fic for now and work on maybe some others but don't worry I will come back and do more on this fic even maybe finish it but by the looks of it this is my biggest story so keep your eyes peeled on this one.**_

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers


	6. Chapter 5 Strong Breeze

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Same with the Soul Calibur 2 characters they belong to Namco. Now as usual on with the story.

Tales of Souls, Swords and The Hammer

Chapter 5 Strong Breeze

Another day, another long walk to the next town. The two travellers who stayed in Thuban were now getting ready to leave for the next location on their world map which was called Benetnasch.

As Amy got her Kari Hammer and put it away she looked to see if her companion was ready to go and at that time she thought it the wind priestess was ready to go.

The pair soon left the inn and exited the town, heading east once more to their next destination.

_Hours Later_

After what seemed like forever they were still on a large field, nothing but grass and hills. The field was very windy as well at some points Amy thought she was gonna get blown away but thanks to her determination and Talim's help she could go on.

But as soon as the two kept walking the wind priestess looked to the wind and she felt an evil aura in it as if something was nearby.

Amy asked with a worried tone "Talim what's wrong? Are you ok?"

The wind priestess replied "I am fine its just that I can sense an evil presence quite far from here."

The pink hedgehog asked "Is it Soul Edge?"

Talim sensed the familiarity in the aura, she also felt a strong force as well which had the same evil sensation but stronger. The winds also showed her someone being hurt; this made her worry as she broke out into a sprint with the pink hedgehog started following and running twice as fast to catch up to her.

Amy asked her "Why are you running?"

She replied "Someone may be in trouble and need our help from a being with a strong power."

The pink hedgehog did not need to ask anything else as the two ran fast as they could to see if they could help the person in trouble.

They both ran across the large grassy expanse never slowing down for anything not even for their own tired feet and exhausted body from all the running. After running for a while they came across a village in the middle of the windy field, many windmills were spinning by the strong breeze, the village itself looked like a normal sort of fisherman's town but it was deserted and before the traveller's very eyes was a scaffolding building, the floor was high above them and the wind was blowing strong where they stood which meant going up there would mean the winds would be much more stronger.

Talim looked up it as if she knew the people were there, Amy knew she didn't need to ask since the wind priestess was never wrong in her wind reading.

They both ran up a set of wooden built stairs which creaked and thudded from their running upstairs.

As the pair came up to the top they saw one woman with a sword in her grasp with brunette hair, a tight white shirt and skin tight knee length blue trousers stood defensively in front of a wounded man with a staff in his hand, brown hair and a odd scar on his left cheek.

In front of them was what looked like a giant, he had an axe in his hands which showed he meant business, his clothing and body was odd cause his skin was purple with grey type horns coming out from his body, he wore large brown boots, purple trousers and wore a purple mask that covered his entire face except his mouth and the mask had antenna look curving behind his head.

The woman shouted "Go away!"

The giant like man bellowed "Stop screaming, worm!"

As he tried to chop his victim in half she guarded against his blow and pushed him away, this angered him so he hit her away with the side of his axe she almost went over the edge but luckily she did not go that far.

The giant man raised his axe and said nothing as the beaten up brunette man was trying to raise his staff but was unable to use it to its full use. The axe man tried to chop him in half but he got smacked in the stomach by a large hammer which Amy held as she looked at the giant man in distaste.

Talim went over to the staff man to check on him, the giant looked to Amy laughed and said in his deep voice while getting into his fighting stance "It will rain blood today!"

Amy looked back at him in anger raising her hammer high and shouted to him "Bring it on!"

As the fighters got ready they both looked at each other carefully and neither one hesitated in their movement.

The fight broke out with the pink hedgehog running up to the giant like man and sidestepping to the right hand side of him as he went for a kick with his oversized foot which missed. She didn't though as she smacked the back of his knee with the handle of her Kari Hammer, this made him bend on his knees in pain and quickly she spun her hammer in her hands raised it over her head and smacked him with it on his cranium.

With small effort he got up to his feet and smashed the hedgehog with the side of his axe, with the same effort she got up as soon as she hit the floor, she ran towards him and smashed him in the chest this stunned him but not for long as he guarded against the next blow.

The pink hedgehog went for another swing but he sidestepped to the left and sliced his axe into her which made her fly into the air and he shouted "Struggle!"

As the pink hedgehog was in the air the strong winds caused her to fly further towards the edge. As she hit the floor she felt a surge of pain go through her.

When she got up she was taken by his axe and was spun around as he shouted "Begone!" she was again thrown but to the other side of the scaffolding building.

Talim wondered if Amy was alright and was hoping that she was not done for, but just as she thought the pink hedgehog got up.

But when she turned around the giant man slashed her into the air grabbed her by the foot and in his deep voice he shouted while hitting her with the head of his axe "Squirm! Scream! Kill! DRAAAH!" he followed it with one last strong hit with his axe.

The hedgehog was flown a bit further to the edge of the building, the terrifying man raised his axe high and shouted in victory "Your soul is mine! Heh, hmm... hehmm!"

The wind priestess couldn't stand by and watch this any longer, she ran towards him and smacked the giant man in the back of the head with her tonfas, this slightly phased him but when he turned around he looked at Talim with anger on his face but she showed confidence to take him on.

But in his deep demonic tone he shouted "Begone!" and he smacked her away with the side of his axe, the force of the weapon made her roll to the edge the wind blowing powerfully against her body.

Amy saw what happened to her new found friend and had fire in her eyes, the giant man did not notice as he turned back around hearing the pink hedgehog growl in anger.

He smiled in satisfaction as he left the wind priestess and raised his axe once more and shouted "Too easy!" but as he went to chop her the hammer in her hands smacked him to one side and he again shouted but in anger, frustration and disbelief "What!"

Amy got up ignoring the pain going through her an aura of anger around her, the giant man got up and looked at her in with the same emotion as the two got ready to fight again Talim got up she was about to join until the hedgehog gave her a look saying leave him to me.

The wind priestess nodded understanding why she wanted it so she went to the two who were injured even though the woman with brunette hair was not hurt too badly but she was still damaged.

Amy and the giant man looked at each other a look of confidence in both their eyes, he made the first move as he tried to hit her but she dodged to the side and smacked him at the side of the head, this angered him more as he shouted "Bastard!"

The pink hedgehog ran towards him and hit him left to right then right again with a quick spin and uppercut, the four hit combo stunned him. He went to chop at her again with his axe, even though she dodged he still cut her arm. It was only a flesh wound.

As Amy felt her arm and saw the blood on her arm she went berserk and ran up to him hitting him as many times as she could, she smacked him towards the wall and shouted "Want me now!"

When she bashed him to one side she ran towards the giant man again and dodged his axe again and went behind him and jumped on top of his head her small legs around his neck. The pink hedgehog smacked his head twice with hard shots, but when she went for her third shot she arched her back, screamed in war cry and smashed his face as hard as she could. She smacked him so hard that he went flying onto his back but she jumped off so she wasn't going with him and landed gracefully on her feet.

While the giant man got up Amy did one thing which was still new to her, she raised her weapon high, called upon the power known as Soul Charge to power herself and glowed a green aura.

Her Kari Hammer now glowed blue, she took her fighting stance once more and screamed in war cry once more, the giant man went to chop her again to stop her but Amy quickly dodged the blow and again powered her hammer so there was flames appearing around it.

With her hammer she smacked the giant under his chin with all her might, the combined power of the Soul Charge and the move she did caused him to fly up into the air, the strong winds blew him away and his mask off, right out of the top of the scaffolding building and as he fell he screamed in an inhuman scream.

Talim looked shocked at all the power Amy mustered in that fight, the pink hedgehog never took her gaze off the edge as she was breathing in and out heavily.

She had a few cuts on her arms, one was on her left leg and was bruised in places. The pink hedgehog soon calmed down, smiled and asked the wind priestess in her ordinary cheerful tone "You alright?"

She nodded and replied "I am fine thanks."

Amy smiled and said "Thank you for saving me back there if I did not have you there I could have been killed."

Talim replied again "What are friends for."

The two then helped the man and the woman they saved up but the man almost fell over so the wind priestess grabbed a hold of him and put his arm over her shoulder.

His red jacket blew in the wind violently due to the strong winds, Amy went to help up the woman but she insisted "I am ok, I can still walk."

She picked up her blade and kept it in her hands as if she thought danger would be around every corner.

She turned around smiled and said "Thank you for saving us."

Both Amy and Talim replied "You welcome."

All was silent at that point but the wind priestess broke it by saying "We should really get going"

All three of them agreed, the man was not able to reply due to being unconscious. Amy put her hammer away and picked up the man's staff and left nothing behind but as soon as they left the scaffolding building that was partly a windmill.

Down below on the grass laid the giant man he pretty much looked dead from the fall. His axe laid loosely in his hand. But at that point he gripped the axe in his firm grasp and opened his eyes with nothing but pure anger in them.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story.

But to be honest I am kinda disappointed that this fic for the last two chapters have only got one review, if many of you are reading this then please review I have had enough of not knowing if this fic is good or not cause if I get no reviews for or not very many then I will feel this fic is a failure and so I be forced to not carry on if no one is gonna enjoy it. I just hope this chapter is better so please that's all I ask review cause then I know who has read and if you like and if you lot want to give me advice I don't mind as long as I know you lot know that I am an author wanting to let my fans enjoy my creativity. Also if I do carry on I might postpone again for awhile.

Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	7. Chapter 6 Carnival Riot

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Same with the Soul Calibur 2 characters they belong to Namco. Now as usual on with the story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tales of Souls, Swords and The Hammer

Chapter 6 Carnival Riot

Heat was all that she could feel at this point, sweat matting her fur from the high temperature, her eyes were closed shut not wanting to see what was going to be in front of her if she did opened her eyes.

She could not just keep her eyes closed forever so she took the risk and opened them, nothing was in front of her just the hell fire area she had seen so many times. The pink hedgehog was hoping that Sonic was not here been tortured like last time since it scared her seeing the one she idolised and loved in flames.

She looked around more expecting to see the creature again but so far nothing. She turned around and was slashed up into the air by the creature, Amy saw what was coming next as the skeletal being raised it's blade up and was ready to stab her when she fell.

At the last second though she heard it scream in satisfaction, she suddenly awoke in bed, She sat up in shock and checked her body for anything.

There were no scratches or anything to be found, her companions looked at her worried.

The pink hedgehog looked up to see Talim looking with concern on her face and asked her "Are you ok?"

Amy looked back at her friend and smiled and said "I am fine, just had a nightmare."

The wind priestess knew what nightmare it was since it is one that had plagued her friend's dreams for the last few nights.

Their new companion known as Xianghua looked at them with concern on her face too. The pink hedgehog gave them a smile to show she was alright and got up like normal.

_Few Minutes Later_

As the three young women came down downstairs into the main entrance of the Benetnasch inn their male companion known as Kilik was waiting with a smile on his face.

Xianghua asked in a caring tone "Kilik what you doing out of bed? Are you not still hurt from Astaroth's attack on you?"

The brunette haired man just smiled and replied "It was nothing that a little rest was needed."

The brunette woman smiled back to him glad to hear that he was himself.

Amy did wonder what happened to the big man known as Astaroth and what it was he wanted.

She was pleased she met these people on her journey and became friends.

Kilik suggested "There is a carnival in this town how about we relax and join in on the fun."

The rest of the party smiled at his idea as Talim said "That's a great idea."

Xianghua also agreed with a nod of her head and Amy said "Alright now that's a plan I like."

The brunette man put on his usual smile and said in a positive tone "Then let the entertainment begin."

_Few minutes later_

The party made it to the carnival the puppet show was on in the dojo, food was been served, sword play was on show, people were in plays and many other carnival attractions.

Amy was smiling seeing a place like this in the town, the party went to look around the carnival to see its festivities.

Talim looked to her pink friend and said "I see you like these sort of things."

She replied in a overjoyed tone "Yeah I love places like these, like Twinkle Park is my favourite park cause of the roller coasters, bumper cars, ballo…"

The pink hedgehog shut her mouth once she saw the confused looks from her companions, she giggled and said "hehehe forget it I was just babbling."

Kilik would of asked more but decided against it and just have fun. The whole party went to check around the place, watching the fights. Amy went to the first thing she saw the fortune teller. The pink hedgehog has always been interested in tarot cards especially since it made you think about things that might happen in the near or far future.

Talim left her friend to do what she wanted to do as her and Xianghua went to watch the carnival folk doing their tricks of the trade and the brunette man went to go watch the sword play.

As Amy went up to the fortune teller stand the old woman at the stand looked to the pink hedgehog and said in a mystical tone "I sensed you would come here."

The young hedgehog look surprised and asked "Really?" it did not matter if the old woman was a fake in saying that to her.

The old woman replied "Yes I did, I know what brings you here also."

Amy smiled and decided to play along "You do?"

The fortune teller answered "You are here to know about that special someone….." she closed her eyes and suddenly said something which scared the pink hedgehog "Sonic The Hedgehog…." she was shocked to hear his name come from someone who did not know him the old woman asked "Am I right?"

The pink hedgehog said nothing just nodded with a look of astonishment over her face.

The old woman put down a card which was the slave of pentacles that represented the aspect daily life of money and material possessions, it was also connected to the pink hedgehog's star sign Virgo, she was amazed by how the old woman knew which card to choose without asking for her star sign.

The fortune teller shuffled the cards in the way Amy knew of but she did it more faster and more masterfully then her. Seven cards were placed in a line above the slave of pentacles, only two of the cards were upside down and the rest were right side up, in fortune teller talk those would be known as ill-dignified and dignified.

The old woman started to say in her supernatural like tone "I see that the one you love cares for you in some way…." Amy stayed quiet waiting to hear what her next words were "His bond with you… is strong and may blossom if you make the right choices."

The pink hedgehog got more interested and asked in wonder "Please tell me more."

The old fortune teller looked at her cards and replied "Only that this.." She was cut off from the sound of an explosion from nearby suddenly the residents in the carnival started to run for their lives.

The fortune teller ran and quickly said apologetically "I'm sorry to cut this session short, but we will continue when we are not in immediate danger"

As everyone ran Amy went to run too but more explosions blocked her path, she turned and ran into the dojo where Kilik, Xianghua and Talim were.

The wind priestess asked with concern in her voice "Amy, are you alright?"

She replied to her "I'm fine but what's going on?"

They got their answer when a female ninja wearing a tight red outfit appeared from the rafters and she said "It's time for you to sleep."

The ninja went into a stance where she would be able to pull out her knife from her back but yet left her other hand free from touching the other that was around the side of her waist.

Amy looked at the female ninja with anger, she got her Kari Hammer out ready to fight as did her companions.

The female ninja rolled towards her opponents and kicked each one of them, all four of the party were on the ground as she jumped into the air and fly down towards Amy with both of her daggers out. The pink hedgehog rolled out of the way and went to hit the ninja with her hammer but instead she jumped over her and landed on to her feet gracefully.

Xianghua said to everyone "Let me try and take her, it might be best if we do one on one."

The three of them did not need an explanation so nodded quickly, when she turned around she said in a confident tone to the ninja "You're going to regret this!"

The ninja tried slashing the brunette woman with her knife but it was guarded with ease, she slashed at the ninja with her unnamed sword and shouted "Eat this!" but again it was guarded but by the other.

The two female fighters were hacking away at one another neither side faltering, only a few cuts were made to one another. The brunette woman went for a thrust as she shouted "Here's another" the ninja dodged as she started to spin the sword and withdrew it as she said "Just Kidding!"

The female ninja charged while crying out in a war cry, ran towards her and grabbed her, she said to her opponent "No escape!" took off into the air and cracked her back in an odd way and backward cart wheeled off of her opponent who cried out in pain.

The ninja looked at Xianghua and said "Evil, begone!" but before she could stab her the pink hedgehog smacked the ninja with her hammer.

As the female ninja got up from the blow she looked at her opponent and said "It's useless to resist."

Amy replied to that by looking at her and said while taking her hammer into her fighting stance "Backing down is not in my vocabulary."

With that said and done a new fight began between the ninja and the hedgehog, both of their weapons clashed and both looked at one another with determination to beat each other.

The ninja made the first move and jumped over Amy, landed right behind her and then hit the hedgehog with her knives with each blow she screamed "Silence!"

The pink hedgehog got up and hit the ninja with her hammer while taunting "Want more!" she also shouted "How you like me now!"

As the ninja got herself back onto her feet she saw Amy take into the air and raise her hammer, she countered it by rolling and jumping towards her and gave her three ninja kicks which knocked her out.

The ninja jumped it the air and dived towards Amy with her daggers as she shouted "Die!"

Just when the daggers were about to make contact a staff hit her, as she rolled she shouted in distaste "What!"

The staff wielder Kilik looked to the ninja and said confidently "Here, come on!"

She did not say anything as she got into her fighting stance, the staff he wielded was ready in his hands.

The ninja jumped over his head and shouted "No use!" when she slashed at him and went for a stab with one of her daggers, Kilik was on the receiving ends of the cuts but not the stab, he countered by hitting the tip of his staff into her face while saying "I see you!"

As she fell and skidded across the floor, the staff wielder held his guard just in case she made any moves, she got up and jumped into the air and went for a diving kick but before she made contact Kilik spun his staff in a fast motion and shouted "Take this!" with a little war cry after.

She got up and slashed at him at a fast speed, she taunted him by saying "It's useless!" the staff wielder was hanging onto his staff like a walking stick in a way but he was still able to fight.

She again jumped over behind him but Kilik smacked her from the air which made her scream "Can't be!"

He looked to her and quickly put the staff under her arms put her on the floor spun on his staff with athleticism and kicked her in the back.

This angered the ninja as she got up, stared at her opponent angrily, she then jumped into the air and tried to stab him from above but he dodged and smacked her away over the edge of the dojo ring that made her scream.

As he saw the woman fall from the edge Kilik spun his staff and let it balance on his right arm and shoulder while putting both hands towards no where in particular and said "Haaah! Nothing will come of hate."

Talim who was taking care of Amy and Xianghua was watching Kilik to make sure she did not had to try and take on that ninja.

But luckily for everyone the staff user beat her meaning that they can leave, but before they left Kilik went up to the three young women and asked "Are you all ok?"

Amy replied a bit hurt but not badly "… Yeah I.. am fine." as was the brunette woman who replied "I am fine too." The wind priestess who took care of the wounded also said "I'm alright too."

As soon as the staff wielder saw everyone was up and could walk he smiled and said "Shall we be off then?"

Everyone nodded their heads and left the dojo arena, but as soon as they left the ninja came from outside the ring and jumped back onto the stage looking at the exit where her opponents left.

She thought to herself "You may have won this time…. but next time you will not get away from Taki" with that last thought in her mind she threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared without a trace.

In the streets of Benetnasch the group were walking to the exit thinking it was time to leave the town to their next destination which they were about to talk about.

Amy brought out the world map to check where to go to next, the pink hedgehog eyed the map to look for the town they were at now and for their next destination.

She looked at all the locations and Kilik said "Our next destination seems to be the town of Mizar."

Xianghua replied "Yes looks like it."

But Amy who held the map with the party who was gathered round her asked as she pointed out to a ruin "What is this south of here then?"

Talim glanced at where the pink hedgehog was pointing at and answered "That is the Stone Temple known as Schedar, not many people have gone there and came out alive…. no one knows why though."

The staff wielder said to everyone "Then I guess this is where we bid you farewell then?"

Both the wind priestess and the pink hedgehog looked at their friends with confused looks upon their faces and both asked almost in unison "Why?"

Xianghua explained "Well… we have a quest which requires us to do it as soon as possible."

Talim again asked a question "What is this quest?"

The staff wielder looked at them and all that was said was "Soul Edge."

Both Talim and Amy now understood why they wanted to find it as soon as possible, the pink hedgehog was about to speak until the conversation was cut short by an elderly voice "There you are I was looking all over for you."

She looked over to where the elderly voice came from and was surprised to see it was the fortune teller. Amy wondered what she wanted and asked "Why were you looking for me?"

The fortune teller replied "I thought you would of wanted to finish our session."

The pink hedgehog waited as the old woman said in her mystical voice and carrying on from where she left off "Only that this relationship seems…. to be in a state of….. the cards said something about…. seeming lost.. yes your relationship with Sonic is lost… in some way… its as if he is not here…. yes of course… he is far away from you now.. but I can see the both of you happy together."

Amy asked "In what way?"

The fortune teller thought more and said "I don't know… that was all the cards could see."

The pink hedgehog understood and bowed as she said "Thank you for your time in telling me."

Talim asked her long time companion "Ermmm Amy are we off to Schedar or Mizar?"

She replied "We are off to Schedar."

The fortune teller looked at them and said "You two are off there?"

The pink hedgehog looked to the fortune teller and said "Yes why?"

The elderly woman looked down and said "My son went to that temple… and never returned." a single tear pricked her eye at the memory.

Talim said "I'm sorry for your loss."

The fortune teller replied "Its alright… it happened a long time ago…." she thought a little and brought out a hammer and said "Here take this… it belonged to my son… you may need it."

Amy looked at the hammer and said "But I can't take it… it belonged to your son…"

The old woman said to her "I think my son will like it if you used it… also if you are off there you may need this to defend yourself against whatever is in that temple."

The pink hedgehog took the hammer a bit unsure but still gladly took it from the old woman. She gave it a few try swings and said "Thanks I will make sure to take good care of it for your son."

The fortune teller said to them "Just be careful and stay alive…. don't make the same mistake my son did."

Both of the young women looked at the old woman with confusion as she left and wondered what could have been so dangerous about the Stone Temple that caused her to lose her son.

TO BE CONTINUED

4 – Hammer of Fortune

Special Abilities – When soul charge is triggered raises defence and offence

Disadvantages – When hit some health is lost

Offence – 90

Defence – 120

Weapon Bio – The Hammer of Fortune had saved the wielder of this weapon many times, but the power behind it has been weakened due to been old and used so much in battle.

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story.

_**NOTE- Please review I feel that this fic is not popular if I do not get any, so please anyone reading this now… Review now please.**_

Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	8. Chapter 7 Unforeseen Dangers

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Same with the Soul Calibur 2 characters they belong to Namco. Now as usual on with the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tales of Souls, Swords and The Hammer

Chapter 7 Unforeseen Dangers

The pink hedgehog's and the wind priestess's footsteps echoed in the old temple corridor, they wandered noticing the old markings upon the wall that were now unreadable.

Amy worriedly asked "Do you think we will find the people that have gone missing?"

Talim could hear the concern about them in her voice so she said "I am sure that they will still be alive." her voice showed hope which made the small companion smile.

While walking down the dark corridor Amy looked back wondering if any more of those armoured men were coming, she looked back at what was ahead just in case.

Her emerald eyes looked on in worry remembering how they made it all the way here.

_Hours Ago_

The one place that was once a sanctuary now a temple feared by everyone, many adventurers that entered never came out they all say. This included the fortune teller's son which the hammer Amy held belonged to.

Talim saw the look in her emerald eyes and asked "You alright?"

The only reply she got was "Yeah I'm fine….. lets go find the people."

The wind priestess did not know if she was hoping they were alive or not so she said "Amy we don't know if they are alive or not… if we can not find them then we have to consider that they are dead."

As the pink hedgehog went onwards to the entrance she said as if not wanting to believe that to be true "I know."

The two female companions entered the temple not seeing anything that was eye catching, just the usual temple markings and artefacts found now and then.

The pair kept their eyes open while cautiously walking, they were ready for a fight against anything if there was to be one. Amy's eyes examined the room they entered from the corridor, the first thing she noticed was the water all around a square platform, like an arena.

The two travellers had questioning looks but both knew neither one had the answer, as their feet touch the water to test the coldness of it a path suddenly emerged up to the surface to get across to the platform and another path to the next doorway to a corridor.

Both of the young women looked a bit confused seeing the path appear like this but they walked across it seeing they did not want to swim through to the platform and to the doorway.

Amy thought "Well at least we did not have to swim."

As soon as they made it to the middle of the platform, Talim heard something this made her companion stop and ask "What's wrong?"

The young woman looked around and then she noticed something glint in her eye as she saw something coming towards them. It was then she noticed different armoured or stone mask wearing types of axe wielders come from the different doorways and from places inside the room they were in.

It was not long as many of the axe men surrounded the two young women, the army looked to the two with expressions that could not be seen but Amy could tell that they did not take kindly to their being in the temple.

The army of axe men kept their eyes on the trespassers both of them were ready to fight with weapons poised to strike.

It was at that very moment every axe man went for the attack but in a fit of rage Amy spun her hammer so fast that each and everyone of the axe men were hit to either a few more of them or into the water, Talim was using her speed against the axe men taking out a few and kicking a few out of the ring or into more of them.

The war cries from both the intruders of the temple and the axe men who lived there echoed throughout the temple.

Each axe man growled in utter distaste at what was happening in the battle already, more of the army was doubled to try and take out both the hedgehog and the wind priestess.

Amy shouted "Get out of the way!" she smacked some of the army to one side which made an opening to the next doorway, the pair ran as fast as they could from each axe man.

The army ran after them, as both Amy and Talim ran they saw the army catching up to them, it was then the wind priestess said "Amy you go that way and I'll head this way maybe we can try to thin out their numbers and try meet up later."

The pink hedgehog nodded in agreement and ran down a different corridor while Talim went down the same corridor, this forced the army behind them to split up into two teams which was still a lot for one person.

_Amy's Fight_

As her tiny legs let her run as fast as she can she saw the axe men running after her and catching up. As soon as she saw the room which looked the same to as the last one she was in, she looked around and saw only a little difference.

Her eyes fell upon the corridor she entered from seeing the army coming towards her, she sorted out her gloves to make sure they fit, she picked up picked up the Hammer of Fortune and said in a confident tone "Get ready to lose."

The first thing she did was soul charge just after the army entered the room, one tried to hit her with the end of his axe but Amy jumped to the side, charged a flame attack and shouted on impact "Don't mess with me!" it hit the axe man out of the ring and into the water.

Many more axe men surrounded her, every swing she did against each one knocked them down to the floor or smacked them against another.

But the numbers gain caught up to her as she was smacked and hacked at with their axes. Soon after she felt about over twelve hits to her body she fell to the old stone floor, the hedgehog looked up to finally see one of the axes about to cleave her head off.

_Talim's Fight_

As the wind priestess entered the room which was the same as the last she saw, she brought out her tonfas out ready to fight, a axe man came from each of the four doorways.

Talim looked to her enemies and said "I won't hold back!" with Syi Salika and Loka Luha in her hands she struck each axe man down and used her speed and her quick combos to her advantage taking each one out onto the floor or bashing them out of the ring.

Her fast combos were unleashed on many of the axe men, she shouted out "I see you!" when she struck the many.

But she was distracted with the three coming from left, right and in front of her one of the axe men grabbed her from behind and lifted her up in the air with ease. It was then many of the axe men surrounded her with the one holding her.

She was held so tight that she could not move at all, before her eyes one of the men's weapon was poised to strike.

_Amy's Fight_

Just before the axe made contact she quickly smacked it with her hammer and got straight back up, her angered showed in her eyes which did not intimidate the army at all.

Suddenly just as they were about to come in contact with her she charged and spun her hammer around with love hearts and flames been left in its wake. She did not care how many she hit as long as many of them were gone.

As she finished spinning she looked at her handy work as she saw many of the axe men army were thrown out of the ring from the force of her hammer.

This made most them growl in distaste, one of them jumped up to split her in half with his axe.

_Talim's Fight_

As the axe came down to slash the wind priestess in half she kicked it away with her foot to one side since the axe was heavy this made him fall over to one side. She then kicked the guy holding her from behind in his stomach since he was one not wearing armour in that area, the kick to his guy made him let her go.

As soon as she landed gracefully onto the floor she looked around quickly and dodged to one side seeing another axe man trying to grab her again but instead she dodged, kicked him in the face, into the side of his arm and kicking him in the back of the head in quick succession. The many kicks made him fell into the water outside of the platform.

Another axe man tried his luck in taking out Talim but instead as she shouted "Strike!" he got hit in the face by one of her tonfas and fell into the water.

As her combos hit each axe man each one of them either fell to the floor unconscious or fell into the deep water.

The army were starting to get angered by the loss suffered in this fight, so one of them tried to swipe at her when she was not looking.

_Amy's Fight_

The pink hedgehog's hammer defended against the blow well as she looked at the axe man with rage in her eyes, as another one came to chop at her she threw the one she defended against and then hit the other axe man in the backside to make him go out of the ring with the other axe men.

Each blow connected well on each one of the axe men as she combined each of her swings.

From every scream heard she knew that they were defeated. As she turned around she smiled at seeing there were so few axe men left.

The last few men tried their hand at facing the pink hedgehog, as each of their axes tried to hack at her, but each time she defended or dodged each one knowing full well that one error would be the last she ever make in her life.

She finally got her opportunity when she saw an opening in their defence, she took advantage of this and smacked one of their feet, then smacked one in the face after jumping and spinning her hammer into the others who flew out of the ring from the force of her hammer.

Amy guarded against the other blows, when they left themselves opened she hit one of the axe men so hard that he fell unconscious, with the other though she dodged right behind him and jumped on top of his head, she gave him two soft blows, she then arched her back and screamed in war cry and smacked him in the face so hard he fell to the floor onto his back.

Before he fell from the force Amy jumped off him and landed on her feet gracefully seeing no more challengers, she spun her hammer over her head and said in victory "I told you not to mess with me…. Too bad you didn't listen."

She quickly made her way out of the room occasionally walking around or jumping over bodies on the floor, when she got across to the doorway into a corridor she hoped to find Talim.

_Talim's Fight_

It was suddenly the wind blew and she quickly ducked from the weapon after reading the wind that warned her about it.

She looked to the one trying to hit her so she ran and kicked him onto the floor, she quickly combined many of her moves together against her foes. Each one fell to the floor out cold or got back up for more.

As she continued to use her tonfas on the axe men she shouted while hitting one "Don't get up!" the man was knocked out onto the floor.

Her quickness soon took most of them out, but one of the axe again tried from behind, Talim noticed this so jumped over him and grabbed him when he turned around, she grabbed his arm and moved him nearer to the edge and threw him into the water. She then looked around and found no one left standing.

The wind priestess hugged her tonfas to her chest and said "My heart is still pounding"  
She left the room while also occasionally going over the unconscious forms of the axe men.

As Talim left through the corridor she met up with Amy and smiled to her and said "So I guess you survived your battle?"

She nodded and replied "Yep…… lets get going shall we."

Her companion nodded as they went down the dark and old corridor.

_Present_

Talim's voiced echoed throughout the corridor as she asked with concern "Amy you alright?"

The pink hedgehog came out of her thoughts of earlier and replied "ohhh ye I am fine just thinking about what happened when we got here."

Her companion said "I was thinking too…. to be honest I don't know how we fought so well against an army that big and powerful…"

Amy suggested "Maybe its because we have grown stronger ourselves?"

The wind priestess nodded and replied "Yeah I guess you are right."

The two young women kept walking down the corridor, they went through many rooms that looked the same it was almost like a maze and someone could easily get lost.

It was lucky Talim could read the winds of where the way out was or otherwise they would have been lost and would not of got out.

Amy stopped looked down at her feet sadly after thinking about her friends, the wind priestess noticed this and asked with compassion "Are you alright?"

The pink hedgehog looked into her friend's chocolate brown eyes and said in a sad tone "I miss my friends…… they meant so much to me….. I have searched for them almost everywhere I have went to but found nothing….. sometimes I wonder will I find them or get home again?"

Talim got on one knee to look into her companion's emerald eyes and said in a reassuring tone "You will find them just believe that you will find them and you will meet them again."

Amy smiled and said "Thanks you have been a great friend since we met."

Her companion smiled as they carried on walking, in a hope to lighten the mood the wind priestess asked "So are you interested in any guys back home?"

The pink hedgehog smiled at the conversation and thought it was nice of her to ask so she replied "Well there are a loads of guys to choose from…… like Tails he is so kind, sweet, smart and cute, Knuckles is tough, strong but yet sensitive…….. but out of all of them I really like Sonic he's brave, fun loving, loves to travel when he runs and is adventurous…"

A smile came across the young women's faces as they talked, Talim said "You seem to like Sonic a lot don't you?"

Amy replied "Yeah he had always been close to my heart for many years….. I dream about the day we would fall in love and stuff you know…." she sighed as she ended it by asking "So how about you, any guys you interested in?"

Talim looked down sadly and said "No… there is no one I am interested in."

The pink hedgehog replied happily "Don't worry I am sure you will find someone someday."

Her companion looked back to her and said with a smile "Thanks."

As they both kept walking they came upon a room with no other doorways Amy asked her friend "Do you think this is a dead end?"

Talim went across with her companion and said "I don't know….." she was about to say something but a growling like voice shocked them and made them look at who was there.

The loud bangs were heard too but no one was at the doorway, it was then something knocked down the wall just ahead of them. Some pieces of the wall almost hit the two young women but lucky them that they were not hit.

The person who came into view looked at them with a not so welcoming stance, he was like the rest of the army except he wore gold armour and it looked more shinier then the rests armour and his axe was the same as the others. The two young travellers guessed that he was the leader of the axe men in the temple.

Both Amy and Talim looked to each other as they nodded to each other, Amy brought out her hammer and said "I'm ready!"

The gold armoured leader swung his axe in rage as he stared at both of the young women.

The pink hedgehog was ready for anything, the wind priestess gave them room to fight and decided to help when she was needed.

The most oddest thing was when Amy was about to hit the axe man, he stamped his foot on the floor which made the whole room shake, the shaking made the pink hedgehog wobble. This left her open for the side of his axe to hit her in the face.

She got up surprised by the sudden tremor he did, she ran towards him trying to get in one blow, the axe man guarded and hacked away at her with his axe once her guard was down.

Talim watched on worried and wondered about helping but decided to let the pink hedgehog go against him so she did not hit her by accident or get in the way. She was also surprised by the earthquake caused by the gold armoured axe man just a few moments ago, it was obvious this was going to be the most challenging fight that Amy had to overcome. The leader slashed his axe upwards making the pink hedgehog fly into the air, he then charged at her with his head before she hit the ground which struck her hard. As soon as Amy got up he grabbed her, head butted her which made her fall onto the old stone floor and then jumped on top of her in a sitting position.

He growled in satisfaction in hearing her scream in pain, the axe man raised his axe high about to strike at her, but it was at that point Talim shouted "No!" the wind priestess ran towards the axe man and tried to hit him, this was enough to distract him because he stamped the floor in order to stop her.

But when he stamped his foot on the floor Talim's feet left the ground and jumped towards him and smashed him in the face with one of her tonfas.

Amy saw what happened while getting up and got an idea from seeing that the axe man left himself open to attacks when he did that. She got up with hammer in her hands.

He got up and threw Talim over the pink hedgehog, the wind priestess almost fell into the water over the edge of the ring but Amy helped her from falling and got her to a safe distance away from the edge.

The pink hedgehog looked to her enemy once more and charged towards him, his foot stomped the floor to try and stop her but instead she jumped into the air while spinning her hammer towards him.

The hammer smashed against his face which made him fall onto the floor, seeing that she found a weakness he did not try again and just charged at her with his axe.

The axe almost hit her but she dodged to one side and hit him behind the knee with her hammer, when he was on his knees from been hit, Amy spun the hammer around in her hands raised it high above her head and hit the giant gold armoured axe man with the head of her hammer hard.

He fell face first into the floor from the force of the hammer, but he got up again and swiped her with the side of his axe. She fell near the edge of the ring, she got up slowly a bit injured from the axe hitting her.

As soon as she got up she saw him about to hit her, his axe almost made contact to her but at the last second she dodged to one side of him and smacked him as hard as she could in his back.

When the hammer made contact the axe man fell into the deep water and screamed from falling out of the ring.

The splash he caused soaked Amy to the bone, her fur was dripping wet with so much water going over her.

Talim smiled that she won the match but she looked a bit displeased about been soaking wet, she then asked "What you looking at?"

The wind priestess playfully smiled back and jokingly replied "My extremely wet best friend."

The two laughed at the situation like school girls, their laughter echoed throughout the old temple, it soon died down though as they decided to keep walking looking around the new area that was knocked down earlier by the axe man leader.

As they both went in they noticed many treasures and riches, as they walked Amy said in amazement "Wow so much treasure…… do you think this is the reason for coming here?"

The wind priestess looked around and replied in awe "Yeah I guess this is why the fortune teller's son came….. because he was desperate for money."

The pink hedgehog said "I guess it does make sense, poor town needs cash fast so the people try to find treasure here from bar rumours."

While searching around the room both the young travellers took 500 gold pieces each they left most of the treasure since they did not have big enough pockets to take everything.

As Amy's hand searched the room she saw something that stunned her, she went down on her knees, examined the object more closely and thoroughly.

Her eyes were not deceiving her as she looked at the thing she found, her companion noticed how oddly she was looking and came over while asking "You found something Amy?"

The pink hedgehog said nothing all she did was nod her head and looked sadly down to the floor.

As Talim looked down at what her traveller was looking at she instantly saw many bone corpses scattered around on the floor. The wind priestess put a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder.

She said in a comforting tone "I'm sorry I knew how much you wanted to believe all of the people would be alive." the young woman was about to leave until she saw her companion searching through the bone corpses, she asked in a questioning tone "What you looking for now Amy?"

The pink hedgehog did not answer as she looked through all the skeleton bodies, Talim walked back over to her to see what she was looking for, Amy's eyes scanned the floor as if searching for something that was out of place, it was then she noticed a piece of old paper being held by one of the skeletons bony hands, near by was a feather pen and an ink well.

She carefully took the piece of paper from its hand and read it, the note said "To whoever finds this note let me congratulate you on making it to this treasury room that has been here since the temple was built, for many months I hid in many places of this temple and stayed alive from these weird axe men who guards this temple. But I fear by the time you read this I may be dead."

The pink hedgehog could not believe what this piece of paper was saying there was more so she continued to read the note wanting to know more "I guess I will have to explain what I am doing in this treasury room, I came here after hearing many rumours in town of great treasures, I wanted to help my mother so badly so we could buy more food and many other things, to live life for the better, but I risked everything to get here and now I can't leave since they know I am here, whoever is reading this please tell my mum that I love her and that I was blinded by riches when in actual fact I did had everything back home. Yours Sincerely……… Marth Karn"

Her eyes scanned the last bit of the note which said "P.S. my mother is a fortune teller in the town of Benetnasch she is the only one in town last I seen but I still hope she is still the only one."

As she finished reading the note Amy looked down at the ground realising that she can't save everyone, that realisation made her think and wonder if she was too late to help these people will she be too late to save Sonic?

Talim came up to her and asked "Shall we go now…..I am afraid there is nothing we can do here."

The pink hedgehog looked up to her and replied "Yeah you are right….. lets go."

With that in mind the two young women left the treasury, while leaving Amy thought "Sonic you are more precious to me then any treasure in this whole temple and I will save you if you are on this world."

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story.

Note – The reason for the people taunting during the fight is to get the feeling of the game of Soul Calibur 2 and I thought I did well in doing that but if any of you think otherwise then you can review and tell me, this time please more reviews just the one does not seem good for me to know if I am doing anything wrong or if I am doing good on this fic. Also reason for late on getting fic up is because I was having computer problems so I hope I did not make you wait too long.

Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	9. Chapter 8 The Bombardment

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Same with the Soul Calibur 2 characters they belong to Namco. Now as usual on with the story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tales of Souls, Swords and The Hammer

Chapter 8 The Bombardment

In the darkest time of the night in the town of Mizar, not a single light was on since it was so late in the night. The streets were so dark that not even a single warrior was brave enough to come out.

At the inn bedroom where the two female heroines were in separate beds, the wind priestess was sleeping soundly unlike the pink hedgehog who was stirring in her sleep she moaned as if in pain and mumbled many pleas to stop, sweat matted all over her fur, she was getting hotter from an unknown source.

She soon mumbled a bit louder "No, no, please stop," she opened her eyes, sat straight up in her bed and said loudly "Stop it now!"

Her eyes were wide open in fright; she felt her whole body as if to check for something that was supposed to be there, she sighed in relief glad she was back in the her temporary room, her temperature was starting to return to normal as she came out of bed not feeling like going to sleep again.

She went up to the window and looked outside up to the stars, she saw the stars here were different to the ones on her world. She sighed wondering if she was the only one in the world, would she find anyone she knew and would she ever return home.

She looked towards her companion who was still sleeping soundly even when she screamed loudly, these visions she has been having made her feel scared of sleeping again almost.

Deciding that her dreams would subside somehow she looked around and then thought "Maybe a breath of fresh air would help me?"

With that in mind she got ready and her hammer in her procession and went out of her room and locked it after leaving, she walked out of the inn with no specific destination in mind.

The cool night breeze felt nice against her as she walked through the gloomy streets, she looked up now and then to the sky hoping for a wishing star. She kept walking not caring about the time.

Suddenly she heard something in the deepest of the darkest of shadows; she decided to check out the source of the sound, she cautiously walked towards the place where the sound was heard.

She walked into the shadows and down the dark stairs into an underground place, the floor had weird patterns with holes that made a shape of cobwebs, the middle of the floor was made of some type of old rock but it looked stable.

Careful not to get stuck or fall through the holes she went towards the center of the room, she looked around a bit more wondering what this place was. Her thoughts were interrupted as the metal cobwebbed designed floors went up and soon connected to become the walls of the now small room.

Confused she looked around wondering how and why part of the floor went up to make a large wall that she was not able to get through or over. In her state of bewilderment someone had kicked her in the side of the face, the force of the kick made her fall to the ground and against the wall. She groaned in pain from the shot and looked to who kicked her.

The person before her was defiantly the cloth wearing man who she saved her companion from, this time round he looked to mean business now because he was wearing purple cloth in places but he now wore silver armour and helmet to protect himself from any weaponry.

While spinning his sword around he looked towards her ready to fight, Amy slowly got up to her feet spun her hammer around and got into her stance while saying "You will regret facing me!"

With that said both the fighters started to hit one another with their weapons but they kept clashing with one another. The pink hedgehog pushed the cloth wearing man to the other side of the ring.

He rolled when she tried to smack him with her hammer, once he got up he kicked her many times in the face and kicked her over his head, she soon hit the floor and exclaimed in pain.

She got up and hit the man in the stomach with the head of her hammer and smacked him down onto the floor, the cloth wearing man looked to her with an unknown gaze, he went to slash at her a few times but she dodged a few times. Suddenly the blade cut her skin but it was only a flesh wound.

In anger she smacked him to one side of the ring and checked to see if the wound was deep luckily for her it was not so she was still able to fight. The cloth wearing man got up again and kicked Amy in the face and tried to slash at her some more but she guarded against each blow.

It was then she dodged the horizontal slash and went to hit him but he jumped back and charged up with energy which made flames appear all over his sword. He then slashed at her while doing the splits with his legs the flaming slash knocked her down the floor and made her roll away from him.

Things only got worse as she got up she saw him take out something, he soon lit it and it made a noise which was like a warning sound that it was a bomb.

Amy felt scared about it but decided she was not going down without a fight, the cloth wearing man soon tried to knock her down again but she jumped back away from him. He then jumped towards with a devastating kick to the chest which made her fall to the floor.

He laughed a little in triumph, Amy looked down to herself after recovering from the kick and saw the bomb was attached to her somehow, angry she took the bomb off her self and started to clash her hammer with his blade.

The cloth wearing man was now slashing at her some more with his martial arts like swordplay, her self taught style of swinging of the hammer clashed with his sword so many times.

She looked to the bomb seeing the fuse halfway through its time to blow up, she hit him in the back of the leg with the handle of her hammer, after seeing him go onto his knees she twirled the hammer and lifted it high above her head and hit him smack on his head.

He soon got up and looked ready to blow as he screamed and glowed green, Amy took the time to do the same tactic and glowed green as she raised her hammer high into the air.

The cloth wearing man went to thrust his blade into her but she dodged and soon after charged up her hammer so flames appeared, she started to spin with her hammer into her opponent leaving flames and love hearts in its wake.

She looked to her adversary in anger; she checked the bomb and saw it was going to blow soon.

He soon got up and tried to stab her with his blade twice but she dodged and jumped over him and stuffed the bomb down his pants. This made him panic and tried to get it out but it was too late the bomb exploded him into the air and soon he fell flat on his back, the blast was not that big but good enough to make him wounded.

Amy lowered her stance just a little by letting her hammer stand on the floor by the head and put her hands in a pray and said softly while closing her eyes "I did it Sonikku." It was as if she believed he was nearby when in actual fact he was no where to be seen.

She looked to the man she just defeated who was injured but still breathing, she went up to the cloth wearing man and looked to him with a serious look on her face.

He then spoke while breathing heavily "I…. can't… believe… you beat…. me……" she just kept her eyes locked onto him he carried on saying "If… you want out….. just push one of the walls…. one of them……. has a weak spot…… so can find….. the way out."

Amy looked to him more and asked "Why were you trying to kill me? You tried to kill me and my friend at the temple ruins too so why?"

He replied "I am….. an assassin…. I was hired to kill…… those who get in….. the way….. of the greater powers……. they thought….. you as a threat…. so hired me….. to take you out."

The pink hedgehog wondered why he was telling her this so asked "Why you telling me all this?"

The assassin replied "It is custom…… if we are defeated….. I have to pass on information….. before I die….. you deserve to know….. what is going on." he coughed at one point looking closer to dying but she did not want that.

She said in a caring tone "Hang in there I will get you a doctor." she forgot that they have no doctors only healers which was close to that.

The assassin then said "The nightmares…… you been having….. they are connected to the temple in Altair…… find the item there and you will be free of the horrible nightmares."

Amy asked "What item? What does this have to do with me? Tell me please." it was no use though because the assassin was now unconscious. This made her shake him a little and said in his ears looking for signs of life "Wake up, you ok?"

Getting no response she looked around and tried to push every part of the walls, she found one weak wall and tried to push but due to the size of it the wall it seemed almost impossible to push.

So she brought out her hammer and smacked it once softly, with no reaction she placed the side head of the hammer onto the wall pulled back and smacked it again it wobbled but did not fall.

She came up with an idea and soon glowed green as she charged up, she then caused flames to appear soon after and smashed the wall down with her Hammer of Fortune. The metal wall fell and made a path to the doorway to lead her out of the place.

Her eyes looked back to the assassin seeing him still unconscious, she went over to him and check his body for anything she can do to help, finding none she decided to pull him out from the room they were in and to the nearest healer she could find.

_Hours Later_

Talim was up and awake and wondering where Amy was, it worried her a little but she saw that her hammer was gone which meant she could defend herself which relieved most of her worry.

She waited a bit more hoping for her to return but still nothing, the wind priestess thought that maybe she should go look for her. So with that thought in her head she went to get her tonfas and was about to leave until a small figure opened the door and entered the room.

Amy who just entered smiled and said "Good morning."

Her companion replied "Good morning…." she soon asked after Amy sat down on the bed sorting things out "What were you doing?"

The pink hedgehog replied "I went out for some fresh air…. because I could not get back to sleep since I had that nightmare again." she continued on "I came across this assassin who tried to kill me….. but I luckily beat him….. he told me of something at a temple in Altair…. You know where that is?"

The wind priestess brought out the map and said "Yeah here it is…" she pointed to it which was way back north of Benetnasch she asked "So you going there next?"

Amy replied without hesitation "Yes I need to know about these nightmares I am having and need to get rid of them."

Talim frowned but tried to put a smile on her face and said "I…. guess this is goodbye then."

Shocked the pink hedgehog replied "Goodbye? What you mean goodbye?"

The wind priestess looked to her companion and said "I am afraid that we are parting ways here, if you are off to Altair then I can not go with you."

Amy could not help but feel sad about this, in a sad tone she asked "Why can't you go with me? We have been through so much."

Talim replied "Our goals are different I am after Soul Edge and you are trying to find a way home but yet unsure about Soul Edge so we have to say goodbye because I need to find Soul Edge which I heard is in the town of Rigel."

The pink hedgehog thought for a moment taking in all the information, she then took out a piece of Soul Edge and said "Here."

Her companion shocked replied "I can not possibly take it, you may need it."

Amy looked to her friend and said "But it's your mission to destroy Soul Edge….. and you need all the pieces don't you?"

She could not believe she was right but still she felt that she did not want to take the piece but in the end she took the offered piece and put it with the few she had got over the time on the journey.

Talim got on her knees to be at eye level with her companion, the two embraced each other friendly like.

The pink hedgehog said "I am going to miss you Talim."

Her companion replied "I will miss you too Amy."

They both just stayed in the hug for a little while longer not wanting to forget one another. They slowly let go of each other a bit sad for this farewell but deep down they knew that this would have come sooner or later.

Amy got her stuff ready and looked to her companion and friend and said in a sad and yet hopeful tone "Goodbye and see you later."

Talim noticed that she was saying it just so it was not like they were not gonna see each other again so she replied "Goodbye and see you later too."

When the pink hedgehog left Talim took out the piece of Soul Edge that was given to her and stared at it for a bit, she then whispered to herself "Take care Amy….. stay alive my friend."

Outside Amy's ears picked up the whisper inside the room and smiled and said to herself "You take care and stay alive too Talim my friend." with that said she left down the hall and out of the entrance of the inn and got the map ready for the long hike to Altair.

While checking to see if she had everything she needed for the trip she wondered what could make her have so much nightmares in the temple of Altair.

TO BE CONTINUED

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story.

Note – Sorry if this chapter was short or not well described but this was all I could think of hoped you enjoyed it still.

Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


	10. Chapter 9 Deep Evil

Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. Same with the Soul Calibur 2 characters they belong to Namco. Now as usual on with the story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tales of Souls, Swords and The Hammer

Chapter 9 Deep Evil

The mountains had a usual harsh cold wind blowing along the rocky paths and down the sides of the cliffs, the tiny bit of sleet came down fast due to how hard the wind was blowing.

Usually this mountain would not be a good idea to climb, but in this specific situation only one person was climbing the dangerous cliff side to reach the next destination and this meant everything to climb just to find the answers and solutions to all the weird yet horrifying dreams and to get home.

A gloved hand took a hold of the edge of the cliff and as the hand gave the person leverage to get up, the pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose looked like she had not slept a wink in days as she kept going through the harsh winds and sleet to the temple of Altair.

Her eyes were heavy yet determined to carry on not wanting to stop and dream those awful scenes again, her feet started to become slower due to tiredness and the freezing cold weather. But this still did not stop her as her now shaking hands took a hold of the side of the cliff side and her feet started to go up it trying to make her way to the top.

It felt like an eternity to climb as she felt the freezing wind blow against small frame, her eyes were tightly shut as she felt it go through her and sleet get caught into her fur.

Her body was cold as ice but she ignored it wanting to reach the temple badly, after for what seemed like days she finally got to the top and before her eyes saw a temple, she smiled at the sight as she got up and walked slowly towards the temple unable to run from the wintry like conditions.

But at that point her vision started to become hazy and soon she fell onto her knees and onto the snow covered marble floor with a thud, the mixture of heavy eyes and coldness affected her body to make her unconscious.

She felt nothing as she laid there upon the icy cold marble path of the temple, she didn't even take notice of the feet that were coming up towards her due to her state of health. The mysterious person examined the pink hedgehog's weak form as if noting what was wrong with her and what to do?

_Hours Later_

The mysterious person soaked a wet rag in a basin filled with water and made sure it was damp by twisting the cloth and soon after took it to a sleeping form of the unconscious pink hedgehog.

The damp rag was placed upon her forehead and lightly wiped over it a little, the water was warmer then the freezing temperature outside the temple of Altair, the warmth made Amy stir a little and opened her eyes to see nothing but a blur at first her vision soon came back to normal and saw before her the person who was wiping her head.

In pure instinct she sat up shocked to see the stranger and tried to look for her hammer.

"Calm down my child I am not here to harm you." the man said in an oddly calm tone.

Amy's emerald green eyes examined the person before her noting that he was a priest and that she be careful with her choice of words around him.

"Where am I?" she asked him politely.

The priest replied kindly "You are in the temple of Altair… not many travel here except those who have faith in the Lord's relic that we keep here to worship…. Is that why you are here?"

The pink hedgehog shook her head and answered "That is not why I am here…. I was told I would find something here to help me."

"You have the taint within you." he said still keeping his odd tone yet he said it in such a way that it made her shiver a little.

"The taint? What do you mean?" she questioned the priest of Altair.

But her only reply from him was silence as he turned around as if pondering what to do next, the long silence did not make Amy feel better and wanted to know what he was thinking.

"My child…. What exactly made you come here?" he asked a bit cautious like as if he was wanting to hide something.

"I had these awful nightmares for so long… so real.. the heat, the flames, the emotion and even the pain… so scary" she replied knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere keeping something like that to herself.

The priest thought for a moment humming to himself, the silence was soon broken when the priest asked politely "Can you walk?"

"Ermm yeah I think I can." the pink hedgehog replied to him as she got up, her weapon was handed over to her by the young priest who soon went to the door and offered her passage through first.

"This way and follow me." the priest said to Amy, deciding its best to follow for now she put her hammer away and followed the priest outside the room and through the large halls of the temple.

The stained glass windows were just like the ones you see in fantasy books, each colourful window showed scenes like parts of the tale of an old myth in their view, Amy's eyes looked to each one in interest as if trying to find out the tales meaning or plot.

It was at that moment her eyes caught a look of something, a blade that was been taken by a hand, the sword was malevolent looking with its mixture of black and red to symbolize how dangerous the blade was.

The eye of the blade had fire inside it, the glass window was beautiful like all the rest but this one seemed to had a certain dark quality which would make any man or woman tremble upon gazing at it.

Her thoughts were disturbed upon feeling a hand touch her shoulder and the oddly calm voice ask "Is something the matter my child?"

She shook her head as if to shake off all the thoughts of the evil glass window and looked to the priest with sincerity and replied "No, nothings wrong father."

The priest soon beckoned her to keep following him which she did, it confused her how come there were no other priests at the temple of Altair and some parts of the building seemed to have a sinister theme to it.

Upon coming to a doorway the man of the temple took a torch from the wall and lit it with a flame and went through the door with Amy in tow.

The doorway went down below, the stone stairway looked old and had been there for a long time then the rest of the temple had been. The torch shone light to see where the next step was, the stairway went really far down and light from the torch shone brighter as the daylight from the opened door was disappearing behind them.

Amy looked at the walls which had many designs but there was nothing special about them, some of them looked Egyptian in design but the construction of the wall did not relate to it.

Soon another light shined ahead of them revealing the end to the long dark stairway, upon going through the priest directed Amy inside as he stayed between the corridor and the new area before her.

The ruins before her were like any other, the designs she saw in the stairway was in the room too, an abyss was all she could see all around the arena except for a small path from where she just entered, a hole was where the wall should be was showing grey clouds and letting in a really chilly draft.

Her body shivered at the sudden burst of coldness that blew into her, she looked around not seeing anything of interest it was then a thought hit her, the priest never said why he brought her to this place.

"Father, why did you bring me here?" she asked as she turned around to look to the priest but instead was face to face with someone who had the same emerald green eye colour as her.

This shocked her and made her jump back and look up and down at the person before her, she couldn't believe that she saw was a complete doppelganger of her.

The clothes and the look of her was all the same, the only thing that made her different from the original Amy Rose was the colour code of her dress which was a combination of dark blue and black instead of red and white.

The original stared in awe at the clone, she stood there for what felt like an eternity to her. What she failed to keep an eye on though was that her double brought her hammer up and hit her in the face extremely hard which made her fall flat onto the floor.

"Hmph just as I thought weak, a soul like yours is not strong enough for this world." Amy's double said in a cold like tone.

The real Amy Rose slowly got up with her Hammer of Fortune in her hands and stood strong and looked to her duplicate who tauntingly said "Bring it on."

"Get ready to lose." the pink hedgehog said in her confident tone of voice to her most probable hardest fight she may have against herself.

The evil clone started by spinning her hammer and moving towards her which she evaded and tried to hit her with her hammer but it ended up clashing with the other hammer wielder.

It was obvious from their fighting styles that they both knew what the other was going to do so avoided each others attacks, for minutes in the raging battle neither one got a hit the real Amy Rose wondered how could she gain the advantage over her clone that knew everything about her fighting skills.

It was then it hit her literally as she was smashed in the face by the enemy's hammer from lack of concentration into the fight, she instantly thought what would be the one type of fighting style she rarely use that even herself would not know how to counter attack.

The clone found this out as she lifted her hammer and was about to hit her but instead the original Amy rolled from her spot and sweeped the evil version of herself to the floor and got up to try and hit her back but instead it was guarded and both held the position and tried to push one another but neither side faltered.

At that moment the real Amy stamped the foot of the other and bashed her with in the face with the Hammer of Fortune in hand, her clone stood up angered by this and guarded against a double kick and went to swing but missed as the more nicer of the two pink hedgehogs jumped into the air start to make flames appear and followed it up with a kick to her counterpart outside the arena and into the abyss.

The battle against herself was over, she breathed and panted from the hard battle and put her hammer away.

But before she could even turn around she felt a sudden earth quake which didn't feel natural, this shaking of the platform made her fall on her backside as she looked around in wonder at what was happening.

She soon got her answer when before her where her evil clone fell she saw not a nice looking pink hedgehog but rather a pink furred demon with a hammer that was as long as an axe and it looked to have a stained glass window design on the head of the hammer and had an evil aura around it.

Amy stared at the demon almost in shock since she never saw anything like it before, the larger hammer was thrown towards her which hit her full on across the ruin arena.

The full on hit put her into a groggy state as she slowly tried to get herself up off the old stone floor, the demon flew towards her and hit her straight in the face with the hammer again which made her bleed from her lip.

Amy's body flew again but this time right out of the arena but before she fell completely out she grabbed a hold of the edge with one hand on the ledge and a hammer in her other hand, as she looked down to her possible demise she sighed in relief and looked back up to see the demon of herself up above.

Completely white eyes stared to her as the demon raised the enormous hammer high into the air Amy saw her opening and tried throwing her hammer up towards the demonic incarnation.

This took the evil creature off guard and made her fall to the ground, as the real Amy Rose lifted herself from the abyss and jumps back onto the platform and tried to hit her evil side once more but ended up missing due to the demon getting up and kicking her in the face.

The pink hedgehog felt light headed now as she used her hammer to get up but instead the demon grabbed a hold of her and threw her small form into the air and with a spin of the hammer Amy felt the large hammer smash into her.

The pain she was been given was almost unbearable so she let out a loud scream, this made the demon grin and laughed at the pain she caused.

But once again without any sign of quitting Amy did the impossible and got up again using her hammer as leverage, the evil incarnation was not going to let the weak pink hedgehog get the upper hand and charged her hammer with a green glow.

Soon after she charged up again but this time all in flames as the pink demon was ready to give the final blow.

Amy raised her eyes to see the demon flying right towards her with the axe like hammer ready to hit her, as the demon's hammer left flames and broken love hearts in its wake the pink hedgehog jumped to one side and screamed while with a downward smash hit the demon on the head.

But this only infuriated the demon as it looked to her and pounced for her but instead as the pink hedgehog went into a certain last second stance she made the demon go over her and then smacked her with such force that the evil side of her was plunged into the abyss outside the ring all that could be heard was a high demonic scream.

The small pink hedgehog wondered if she won but all she did was pick herself up with her hammer and sighed in relief thanking her lucky stars she was alive.

Footsteps behind her didn't bother her much since she recognised it was the priest's, he picked up the axe like hammer that the demon dropped and he smiled impressed.

"So you are the one of many the prophecies speak of." he said as if so sure of himself.

Upon hearing this Amy turned her gaze to the priest who she should really now smack him upside the head for putting her in this situation but since she was tired from it she decided against it.

"What do you mean?" she asked wondering what he was on about.

"You need not concern yourself with that as its been told that many seek the foul blade." he explained in his odd tone.

"Soul Edge?" the pink hedgehog asked a bit unsure what to think about this.

"Yes the one blade that most warriors seek for personal gain or to destroy it from this world.." he replied as if he knew all.

"But what does this have to do with my nightmares and you putting me against that creature?" she asked obviously not understanding the point of his talk.

"Those who are true warriors of the prophecy will beat the evil that is within them… this proves to me that you may be one destined to get to Soul Edge." he explained while holding the demonic hammer her evil side had.

She laughed a little and replied "I have no interest in Soul Edge."

"Even if it means you can get home with it?" he asked in such a way that made Amy shiver and looks at him in wonder.

"Home?" she asked questioningly like.

"Yes.. Soul Edge can lead you home.." he said in his odd tone still but soon continued to say "The taint has been lifted from you now."

Upon saying that he offered the demonic hammer to Amy Rose who only looked at it while thinking if its ok to take such a thing off him and how the taint left her.

"What do you mean by the taint is now lifted from me?" she questioned the odd priest.

"By defeating the evil and conquering it the nightmares will not haunt you especially with this hammer in your procession." he replied without changing his tone as he continued to offer her the hammer.

The pink hedgehog looked at the stained glass design on the head of the hammer and examined the length of it, she noted that there was a design of an eye on the head too the look of it made her wonder if she should take such a weapon with her.

"Don't worry it won't bite you." the priest said to her as if to coax her into taking the demonic weapon.

Without a complaint and yet unsure she took the hammer into her hands and was surprised at how lighter it was then she expected. She suddenly felt a powerful surge of strength go right through her body it made her a little dizzy as she kept a hold of the demonic hammer not letting go of it.

She soon fainted but this time the priest caught her in his arms and smiled a little.

"You who has so much innocence must rest now, but your destiny is hard to see due to others being entwined with yours… sleep in peace for the nightmares shall not harm you anymore." he said out loud as he took her back up her newest weapon still in her hands.

As the mysterious priest left the arena, a new stained glass window stared to appear inside the church, slowly revealing a pink hedgehog and a demon that looked like her their weapons looking like they were clashing and with that the new tale of the battle will forever be remembered in history.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story.

Note – Sorry if this chapter took a long time I just been having to deal with both professional problems and personal ones too anyway new weapon for Amy time to give it a description

5 – Demonic Hammer of Taint

Special Abilities – Has longer reach and drains health from opponents

Disadvantages – When soul charge is used it drains health from wielder or if attacks miss drains health of wielder

Offence – 150

Defence – 125

Weapon Bio – Not much is known about this weapon except that Amy beat a evil demon of herself for this monstrous weapon, the stained glass design on the head of the hammer somehow sends chills through the enemies upon looking at it, perhaps such a thing found at Altair Temple has some connection with Soul Edge?

Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
